Only Once
by Your-Lady-Bird
Summary: La Grande Guerre vient de se terminer, et le monde doit se reconstruire. Cependant, les prophéties ne se lassent jamais de tourmenter les jeunes personnes, surtout à Poudlard... Tentative de travailler sur la suite de la saga de la manière la plus fidèle possible, tout en ajoutant mes perso et leurs bagages...
1. Prologue

L'heure était arrivée. Elle était relativement calme. Elle pensait à sa vie, ses amis, ce pour quoi elle avait dû déménager. Elle était lassée de souffrir, et cette heure fatidique lui semblait être une promesse de repos éternel. Cette dernière année avait été mouvementée et épuisante. La jeune femme prit le sceptre et se dirigea vers le parc. Il fallait qu'elle puisse admirer les étoiles une dernière fois, qu'elle leur fasse ses adieux. Ces astres avaient plus d'une fois été sa seule source de réconfort, elle leur devait beaucoup. Enivrée par cette nuit magique, la rêveuse ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait été suivie.

_"-Ne fais pas ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, dit-il._  
><em>-Peut-être. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, mourir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens cherchent à rester en vie. Comment peuvent-ils être sûr que c'est mieux? J'ai toujours cru qu'à la fin, notre âme se mêlait à celle de la terre, que c'était de là que provenait la magie. Peut-être que tu trouves que ça ressemble plus à une légende pour endormir les petits, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il reste de la beauté dans cette facette-là de la vie. Adieu. On se reverra peut-être, va savoir."<em>

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt. Tout en marchant, elle chantonnait une comptine de son enfance. Sereine, elle ne fut pas effrayée par le centaure noir qui fit son apparition. Il portait des marques rouges sur son torse, sans doute tracées par la bave d'un saèrares cornu. Ils étaient en retard pour la cérémonie. Il était temps que la prophétie s'accomplisse.


	2. Chapitre I

**Voici donc ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, et également sur ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire...**

**Quelques petites mises au points: **

**-Cette fiction prend en compte tout les tomes.**

**-Et euh... Ben, c'est tout. Rapide, finalement! Même si ça me fais mal de le dire, tout les personages sont de J... Sauf June! **

**Ben oui, j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir ^^ **

**Les trois autre chapitres sont écrits, et je pense en mettre en ligne un par semaine. Ou deux. Je ne sais pas, ça dépendras!**

**Bon, je me tais et vous laisse lire en paix ^^ **

* * *

><p>June se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de sa fine taille. Agacée, elle écarta une boucle brune des ses yeux noirs profonds. La jeune fille sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui était entrouverte. Elle admira la pleine lune tout en profitant de la légère brise qui rafraîchissait son peau brûlante. La belle soupira, fatiguée d'être réveillée toutes les nuits depuis trois mois par le même rêve. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour oublier, pour effacer cette fameuse étape de sa vie de sa mémoire, pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page et avancer. Il était impensable pour elle de rester dans la douleur, de rester amorphe, car elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, juste une fois, elle ne réussirait jamais à remonter la pente. Elle passerait sa vie dans la tristesse et la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, avait sacrifié bon nombre de choses. Mais son subconscient n'était pas de cet avis.<p>

oOo

_Une frêle silhouette marchait le long d'un grand lac, sans but précis. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanchâtre, la jeune fille pénétra dans l'eau glacée et plongea. Étrangement, elle ne semblait pas souffrir du manque d'oxygène, ou du froid qui tentait en vain de s'imprégner dans chaque parcelle de peau laissée à nue. L'adolescente nageait, encore et toujours, se dirigeant vers le fond. Au bout d'une heure, elle l'atteignit, et commença à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans les hautes algues. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte, elle parut se calmer et y entra. Curieusement, les parois, faîtes de diamant, luisaient naturellement, si bien que la nageuse n'avait pas à craindre l'obscurité. La fatigue n'avait pas d'emprise sur le corps de la belle brune, bien que cela fit deux longues heures qu'elle nageait. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Lorsqu'enfin elle émergea, ce fut pour se trouver dans une sorte de tanière. Elle put sentir ses pieds fouler le sable blanc et fin du bord. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers une masse rouge vive qui semblait se soulever au rythme d'une respiration mystique, qui aurait assisté à la naissance de l'homme. En se rapprochant de ce celle-ci, elle pu distinguer que cette masse était un animal. Sa tête triangulaire était posée sur un rocher en or. De ses narines sortait un feu bleu électrique captivant. Une sensation de sécurité parcouru l'âme de l'adolescente, et elle se rapprocha doucement pour poser sa main droite sur la marque circulaire jaune sur le front de l'animal. Tout à coup, le dragon ouvra ses yeux, laissant ses iris de feu sonder l'âme de la jeune fille. N'oublie pas la prophétie, June..._

oOo

L'un des problèmes était que June ne savait pas de quelle prophétie le dragon parlait. Elle ne savait même pas si ce rêve était une prémonition, ou juste une façon pour son imagination débordante de s'évader dans un monde dans lequel il n'y aurait pas de Mort, de peine, et dans lequel les familles déchirées par le décès de leur proches ne tenteraient pas en vain de se réconforter, en se disant qu'elles n'avaient plus à craindre Lord Voldemort. Voyant que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, et qu'elle ne risquait certainement pas de pouvoir se prélasser dans les bras de la belle Morphée, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche avant de terminer sa valise.

Lorsque sa mère, qui était Aurore, lui annonça qu'elle passerait l'été chez l'une de ses amies pour la protéger, pendant qu'elle irait à la chasse aux Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à s'échapper, June le prit très mal: elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, ni sa famille, et elle n'avait aucunement envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Elle imaginait déjà passer son été à jouer du violon et à lire tranquillement, sans avoir besoin de faire attention à d'autres êtres vivants que sa chouette Morwenna. La jeune musicienne laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, décontractant ses muscles un par un. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire des efforts d'adaptation, la famille en question ayant récemment perdu l'un de leur enfant lors de la grande bataille. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas y aller: elle avait eu son lot de tristesse, de regrets, et surtout de douleur. Elle ne pouvait vivre ça qu'une fois, si elle ne voulait pas sombrer en enfer, là où elle sait qu'on l'attendait les bras grand ouverts...

June sortit de la douche et prit une de ses serviettes violettes pour se sécher lorsqu'une une masse noire entra par la fenêtre en trombe, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune fille. Cette dernière reconnue alors sa chouette hulotte qui, après un sort mal exécuté, avait hérité de ce plumage si particulier. Morwenna était le seul être vivant sur Terre qui ne lasserait jamais June. Sa loyauté était sans égal. Après avoir mordillé affectueusement le doigt de sa maîtresse, l'animal prit son envol et se posa délicatement sur le haut de l'armoire de chêne massif de la jeune fille, où cette dernière lui avait aménagé un coin douillet afin que son sommeil ne soit pas dérangé par les activités diurnes des habitants de la maison. June esquissa léger sourire en pensant au problème qu'elle avait eu pour réussir à dresser correctement Morwenna. Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir sauvé la vie lorsqu'un prédateur l'avait attaqué que la jeune chouette consentit à être apprivoisée, même si elle n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête.

June était assise sur les escaliers qui menaient à sa porte d'entrée, attendant que l'un des fils de la famille qui l'accueillera vienne la chercher. Elle avait nonchalamment posé ses pieds sur sa malle et lisait avidement le manuel d'Histoire de septième année. Elle qui avait fait ses précédentes études à Beauxbâtons, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les conditions des grandes guerres magiques anglaises. Elle se rendit vite compte que les créatures magiques, comme les gobelins, semblaient être encore plus maltraités dans ce pays, ce qui expliquait toutes ces batailles et tout ce sang versé. Absorbée par son ouvrage, June n'entendit pas le léger "plop" qui précédait l'arrivée d'un jeune homme. Il se trouvait à peu près à une trentaine de mètres de la jeune fille. Quand il aperçut cette dernière, il se dirigea tranquillement vers elle d'une démarche qu'il voulait impressionnante. Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant du visiteur reflétaient les rayons du soleil, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une apparition. Ce n'est seulement quand son corps musclé fit de l'ombre à June que celle-ci s'aperçu de sa présence:

- Je peux vous aider? demanda-elle.

-Je cherche June Smith. Vous êtes?

-Pourquoi la cherchez-vous?

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et je suis venu pour te chercher. Je vois que tu as tes affaires. Prête pour y aller?

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

Le plus jeune garçon Weasley sourit en désignant son collier. En effet, celui était particulier: une clé de sol en ambre était accrochée à une chaîne en or de gobelin. Aucun objet n'avait plus de valeur aux yeux de June, et ce collier était unique. La jeune fille ne l'enlevait jamais, et tous ses proches savaient que le meilleur moyen de faire la différence entre elle et un sorcier lui ayant son apparence était de vérifier si le collier était présent. Ce dernier était protégé par un sort ancestral. Toute personne tentant de le dérober verrait sa main se transformer en marbre, sans aucun moyen d'inverser le sort, ou de le transformer. Jude sut ainsi que sa mère avait parlé de cette particularité à la famille Weasley pour qu'ils puissent la reconnaître, étant donné que de nombreuses familles de Mangemort voulaient se venger d'eux pour avoir joué un rôle déterminant dans la chute de Voldemort. En regardant plus attentivement les yeux du jeune roux, elle se rendit compte qu'un voile obscurcissait son regard, et elle savait de quelle nature était ce voile, pour avoir elle-même lutté de toutes ses forces pour qu'il parte. C'était le voile de la tristesse profonde, sans échappatoire, qui dévorait notre âme petit à petit, n'en laissant assez uniquement pour nous rendre compte que nous sombrons lentement, mais sûrement...

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaa! Alors, vos impression?<em>

_Bizarre, ce rêve, hein :)_

_En tout cas, je suis fière de l'idée du collier!_

_Bref, je me jette des fleurs, mais on s'en fout!_

_Doooooonc... Vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez me faire plaisir! *Regard de chien battu*_

_Je répondrai à toute vos Rewiew avec plaisir! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez imaginer pour la suite._

_Bisous!_

_Y._


	3. Chapitre II

Hermione était en colère. Et encore, ceci n'est qu'un énorme euphémisme, car la courageuse Gryffondor fulminait de rage, créant par mégarde de gros orages au-dessus du Terrier. Ces derniers temps, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve avec la soudaine célébrité dont elle et ses amis avaient soudain hérité. Elle ne supportait plus de se faire aborder par des centaines de journalistes qui ne voulaient qu'une chose: qu'elle raconte en détail ce qui s'était passé la nuit du Grand Triomphe. Mais la jeune fille de 18 ans ne supportait pas toute cette joie. Avaient-ils oublié les centaines de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de Poudlard? Ne pensaient-ils pas à toutes ces familles qui avaient perdu un fils, un mari, un père...Un frère? Après la mort de Fred, elle avait bien pu voir à quel point la famille Weasley semblait détruite, triste et nostalgique. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne réussissait pas à les égayer, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point. Les Weasley l'avaient toujours accueillie avec plaisir, ils avaient été comme la famille magique qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle aimait ses parents plus que tout, mais elle ne pouvait plus parler avec eux depuis qu'elle leur avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils l'oublient, qu'ils aillent refaire leur vie, loin, très loin de leur fille. Hermione ne savait pas encore comment inverser le sort, et Molly n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'héberger le temps de trouver une solution. Ginny et Ron l'avaient réconfortée lors de ses crises d'angoisse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur rendre la pareille.

_Elle aussi était touchée par le décès, ne réalisant pas que quelqu'un puisse tuer l'un des deux rayons de soleil de la maison. En son fort intérieur, elle ne réalisait pas que les jumeaux puissent un jour mourir. Tout leur réussissait: ils avaient de l'argent, une famille aimante, et surtout une joie de vivre inégalable. Comment l'un de ces deux cadeaux de la vie aurait pu s'en aller? C'était impossible. Cependant, dans le monde cruel dans lequel elle devait se battre tous les jours, tout était malheureusement possible, même l'assassinat d'un ange à la chevelure auburn... Pourtant, ce qui agaçait le plus la Gryffondor, c'était l'attitude de son compagnon: Ron s'enfermait dans sa chambre, ne laissant entrer personne, même pas elle. Les seuls moments où il était présent étaient lors de ses cauchemars, où elle revivait cette nuit horrible. Il la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait lentement tout en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille des mots doux d'amour et de réconfort. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, elle pouvait enfin souffler, et avoir des pensées heureuses. Mais tout ceci s'envolait au matin, quand elle constatait que l'amour de sa vie était partit, laissant sa peine le submerger sans qu'il ne la laisse s'approcher de lui, sans qu'elle puisse à son tour le prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à faire son deuil du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre que le jeune Weasley ait besoin d'être seul. Alors pourquoi était-il allé chercher cette June Smith? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour qu'il daigne sortir de sa tour, sans même un mot pour Hermione? Avait-il oublié leur baiser? Le regard enflammé qu'il lui avait envoyé à ce moment-là l'avait mise dans tous ses états, et ce Ron-là lui manquait. De plus, la belle était jalouse: elle n'avait même pas encore rencontré cette June qu'elle la détestait déjà. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais un coeur brisé n'écoute pas les chuchotements de la raison, il préfère hurler haut et fort sa douleur.

_Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil du salon, lisant avidement le livre d'Histoire de la magie de septième année, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, suivit de celui d'une chute. Deux minutes après, Ron entra, une malle à la main, précédé par celle qui devait sans doute être June Smith. Cette dernière était couverte de boue, et son expression montrait que ça ne l'enchantait guère. La nouvelle venue lança un regard lourd de reproche au responsable de cet accident, qui s'excusa par un faible sourire, qui disparut bien vite, laissant place à l'habituelle expression vide du jeune Weasley. Hermione sourit intérieurement, se disant que, quelque fois, le destin nous donnait quelque chose sans qu'on ait rien demandé:

_-Bonjour. Tu dois être Hermione; Ma mère m'a parlé de toi. dit June

_-Et toi tu dois être June, celle qui s'incruste cet été, répondit brutalement Hermione

_Hermione regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Ces derniers temps, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait. Elle était irritable, frustrée. La distance que mettait Ron entre eux tuait son âme à petit feu, et même son intelligence hors du commun ne pouvait pas l'aider à trouver une solution à son problème de coeur. Comme tous les grands cerveaux du monde, elle avait un talon d'Achille, un point faible qui faisait d'elle une humaine. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de sa tendance à devoir sauver le monde avec ses amis dans des situations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle se trompait, et sa faille se trouvait être en effet un abysse qui se creusait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait...

_Quant à June, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu droit à cette attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le regard triste d'Hermione. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était qu'un coeur brisé, tellement frustré qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Elle était passée par cette étape, et savait à quel point on pouvait regretter certaines paroles blessantes, et aussi qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir compte. June prit sa malle des mains de Ron, qui ne semblait s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, et se dirigea vers une porte qui était entrouverte. Hermione la regarda, avant de lui dire:

_-Ce n'est pas par là. Viens, je vais te montrer une chambre et la salle de bain, tu en auras besoin.

La jeune Gryffondor emmena June vers la chambre de Ginny, qu'elle devrait la partager avec les deux autres adolescentes de la maison. En montant les escaliers, la nouvelle venue se rendit compte qu'on n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs pas. Le Terrier semblait abandonné, il ne respirait plus la joie de vivre comme auparavant. Elle arriva dans une chambre aux couleurs chaudes, dans laquelle il y avait ce qui semblait être des dizaines de posters de Quiditch. Sur une étagère se trouvait une pile de livres, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. June put voir qu'il y avait: "_L'Histoire de_ _Poudlard_", "_Chronique d'une chasseuse de vampires_", " _Potions et charmes, Niveau Sept_", " _La_ _Légende Du Dragon D'Or_", et beaucoup d'autre. Hermione lui montra où elle pouvait installer ses affaires et où elle dormirait. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_-Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé avant. Je sais comment tu te sens. dit June, pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne voulais pas être aussi agressive, c'est juste que je...

_-Tu ne contrôlais plus tes paroles. Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais si tu m'indique la direction de la salle de bain, je te jure que j'oublie tout! coupa-t-elle

Only Once

Only Once

_La jeune Gryffondor lui sourit gentiment, et lui désigna une porte de l'autre côté du palier. June ouvrit sa malle et prit quelques vêtements, pour ensuite se diriger vers la direction indiquée. Piquée de curiosité, Hermione jeta un regard discret vers le livre qui était sur les affaires de la nouvelle arrivée. Elle pût lire le titre: " Tout Ce Que Vous Voulez Savoir Sur Les Prophéties Et Plus Encore". Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle le prit et vu qu'une page était cornée au chapitre "Rêves". Hermione soupira intérieurement: elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la divination, cette matière était ,à ses yeux, futile et une perte de temps. Pendant de longues années, elle avait dû supporter tous les babillages de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil, qui, elles, semblaient vénérer cette matière. Elle reposa ce qu'elle avait pris, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour continuer sa lecture.

_En regardant au loin, elle pût voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras d'Harry. Ils étaient tous deux assis au pied d'un chêne centenaire, et semblaient en grandes confessions. En effet, Ginny était en larmes, et son petit ami faisait son possible pour la consoler. Au bout de quelques minutes, la peine se calma, et ils s'embrassèrent délicatement. Hermione tourna la tête, gênée d'avoir assisté à ce moment intime. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier leur situation: ils étaient là pour surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, et il n'y avait pas de doute quant au fait que leur couple en ressortirait plus fort et plus uni que jamais. Pourquoi Ron n'acceptait-il pas qu'ils en fassent de même? La rouge et or, habituée aux réponses logiques et rationnelles, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffrir de cette situation. Elle avait peur que son amour s'éloigne petit à petit d'elle, et qu'il préfère tourner la page avec une autre fille. De plus, cette June n'avait pas un physique si désagréable que ça... Elle se jura de garder un oeil sur elle, tout en contrôlant sa jalousie maladive. Hermione, qui savait qu'elle ne remporterait sans doute jamais un prix de beauté, se rendait compte de la facilité avec laquelle Ron pourrait trouver mieux ailleurs, et ce manque de confiance en elle la détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois que le rouquin passait à côté d'elle sans un seul regard.

_En pensant à cela, elle se rendit compte que son amour n'était pas encore remonté, et qu'elle avait ainsi une chance d'avoir une vrai conversation avec lui. Elle descendit en trombe, ne voyant même pas June sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés. C'est toute essoufflée et les joues pourpres qu'Hermione se trouva devant un Ron blasé qui réussit de justesse à l'arrêter dans son élan, et ce seulement grâce à ses réflexes, augmentés par ses séances d'entraînement de Quiditch. En ce moment, leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il aurait suffi que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Hypnotisée par les yeux bleu électrique de son sauveur, la Gryffondor sentait battre son coeur à une vitesse affolante. Le jeune rouquin passa délicatement ses mains derrière le dos de sa petite amie, la faisant ainsi légèrement tourner. Il rapprocha leur corps, et posa un baiser innocent, doux et léger sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimé avant de s'écarter lentement d'elle. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione avait gardé les yeux fermé, savourant chaque secondes de ce rêve éveillé. Elle sentit que Ron s'en allait, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait le garder pour elle, que ce corps qui hantait ses rêves soit collé au sien jusqu'à la fin des temps, que ces lèvres qui la faisaient fantasmer l'embrassent ardemment, sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter...

_Le rouquin montait déjà les marches lorsqu'Hermione le rattrapa, avec une fermeté dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune Weasley et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il se laissa faire, et la jeune amoureuse cru même sentir son sourire. Son odeur chatouillait ses narines, et lui procurait d'imperceptibles frissons qui parcouraient son corps entier, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau, ce qui semblait amuser Ron au plus grand point. Dans un élan de passion, il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Jouant avec les nerfs de sa partenaire, il lui donna de léger baisers sur son front, sa joue, son cou... Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, laissa échapper un léger gémissement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son point sensible: l'oreille. Ron descendit lentement et sensuellement sa main des hanches de la rouge et or pour caresser tendrement ses fesses. Il s'autorisa, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne, de savourer les douces lèvres de sa belle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à contre-coeur, pour reprendre leur souffle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait la sensation que Ron lui appartenait, et qu'ensemble ils pourraient tout surmonter. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un choisit de faire son apparition:

_-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ce serait bien que la prochaine fois vous évitiez de passer ces moments intimes en plein couloir.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre trois en ligne ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré… Bonne lecture !**

Le couple s'arrêta instantanément, honteux d'avoir été découvert dans un moment personnel. C'est tout rouge que Ron se retourna pour envoyer un léger " Va te faire voir!" à son frère. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Hermione se détacha doucement de son compagnon, et essuya discrètement ses lèvres avec sa manche. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, la Gryffondor prétexta une soif soudaine pour s'éclipser vers la cuisine. Le rouge et or était absolument furieux: c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un moment de pure douceur et d'envie, et son frère avait tout gâché. Le coupable lui tourna le dos et commença à monter les escaliers, se fichant complètement de l'expression ahurie du plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en aille, comme si de rien n'était. Se rendant compte qu'il ne restait alors qu'Hermione à la cuisine, il passa outre et partit rejoindre sa belle, déterminé à reprendre là où ils en étaient.

June avait fini de se doucher, et elle était en train de se coiffer lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyants prouvaient qu'il était un Weasley. Ses yeux d'un marron profond la regardait avec incompréhension: il ne devait sans doute pas savoir qu'elle passait ses vacances ici. Son t-shirt blanc laissait apparaître ses muscles fins. Sa carrure très masculine le mettait bien à son avantage, et cette vision donna de légers frissons à la jeune fille. Son immobilité lui rappela la statue du dieu Apollon, qu'elle avait vu lors de la visite d'un célèbre musée. Le seul défaut que June pouvait voir était son oreille,inexistante du côté gauche. Elle se demandait dans quelles circonstances il avait bien pu la perdre, lorsqu'il prit la parole:

_-Euh... On peut savoir qui tu es, et ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il.

_-Je m'appelle June, et je passe l'été ici. répondit-elle.

_-Ah, désolé. J'avais oublié que tu devais venir aujourd'hui.

_-Ce n'est pas grave. dit-elle en souriant.

June voyait bien qu'un bon millier de questions brûlaient les lèvres appétissantes de son interlocuteur, mais il se retenait sans doute par politesse. N'ayant aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire, elle sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il la retint quelques secondes, lui temps de lui susurrer à l'oreille un léger "Moi, c'est Georges.". Pendant cet échange très bref, la jeune fille, qui était d'une tête plus petite que lui, sentit son nez frôler le cou du jeune homme. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat lui chatouilla les narines. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il venait de prendre son petit déjeuner! June sourit et retourna dans sa chambre, pour arranger ses affaires. Georges esquissa un pas vers elle, mais se retint. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, s'enfermant une fois de plus dans une solitude qui ne lui irait jamais. Il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira en voyant son reflet. Sa légendaire mine réjouie, joyeuse et pétillante avait disparue pour laisser place à une expression morne, fade et impassible. Il n'avait pas à se demander quelle était la raison d'un tel changement, il la connaissait par coeur. Elle l'empêchait de dormir, de rire, de trouver l'appétit,... Tout simplement de vivre. Il avait beau se forcer tous les jours pour avancer, ne jamais abandonner, faire face à la douleur et honorer la mémoire de son frère, il ne réussissait pas à oublier qu'il serait désormais seul, que sa moitié était partie...

Il remarqua que June avait laissé ses boucles d'oreilles sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se surprit à sourire en repensant au sourire franc qu'elle lui avait lancé, ainsi qu'à la manière dont elle tapotait en rythme sa cuisse droite avec ses doigts fins. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, leurs corps étaient très proches, se frôlaient. En se penchant lentement pour lui glisser quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, il avait eu l'impression d'être au milieu d'un jardin de fleur, tant l'effluve qu'elle dégageait était complexe. Il lui restait d'ailleurs encore de légères traces de cette odeur si particulière. Il se déshabilla et se doucha. Il tenta de le faire le plus rapidement possible: cette salle de bain était normalement réservée aux filles, mais elles avaient tendance à ne pas laisser de vieux caleçons traîner partout. Il était loin d'être maniaque, mais il y avait tout de même quelques limites. Quelques minutes plus tard, il transplana en direction de sa chambre, n'ayant pas envie de monter par la voir normale. Il savait que sa mère ne manquerait pas de l'intercepter pour lui demander tacitement s'il allait bien. Il faisait de son mieux pour échapper à cela, car Molly était bien la seule à ne pas se laisser berner par ses faux-sourire, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il jouait la comédie pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester au Terrier pendant quelques temps, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

Il devait quand même s'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas supporter vivre seul dans son appartement. Toute sa vie, il avait eu son frère à ses côtés, et ce n'était qu'en le perdant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie était en symbiose avec celle de Fred. Il s'assit sur une chaise et fit apparaître des bons de commandes qu'il devait traiter le plus vite possible. Avec la chute de Voldemort, il eut de nombreuses fêtes, et ses produits pour sorciers facétieux étaient très demandés. Georges avait engagé du personnel pour l'aider, mais il tenait tout de même à faire sa part du travail. Sa famille ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais en l'espace de deux ans, son entreprise avait fait énormément de bénéfices. Il y avait assez de Gallions d'or pour pouvoir remplir toute une piscine olympique! Le jeune entrepreneur était en plein dans ses calculs lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Pensant que la seule personne qui ait la politesse de ne pas entrer en trombe dans la chambre devait sans doute être June, il sourit et lui ouvrit la porte. En effet, la belle brune lui adressa un sourire timide en se tortillant nerveusement les mains:

_-Oui, demanda-t-il, je peux t'aider?

_-En réalité... J'ai perdu mes boucles d'oreilles et je me demandais si tu ne les avais pas vues quand tu es allé te doucher.

En prononçant ces mots, elle planta son regard droit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, ce qui le chamboula. Il n'avait jamais vu de yeux noirs aussi sombres, profonds et perçants. Certains pensaient que cela donnait un air féroce et sauvage à la belle, mais Georges n'y voyait que douceur et perspicacité, avec une touche de mystère qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Il ne se fiait pourtant à ces sentiments: il avait tendance à s'emballer et à avoir des coups de coeur passagers. Jamais rien de bien sérieux. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'amuser un peu, pour changer? Georges ferma les yeux trois secondes, en inspirant longuement pour réussir à retrouver ses esprits et à diminuer l'intensité de cette connexion psychique. Il lui sourit et sortit l'objet cherché de sa poche. Il fit mine de lui rendre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_-Peut-on savoir ce que j'aurai en retour?

June arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce que le rouquin pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ce dernier se tapota la joue avec le doigt et une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux. La jeune fille soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de son interlocuteur. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux heures qu'il voulait déjà jouer! La belle brune n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de comportement. Elle comptait le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement. Aucun des deux ne pouvait contrôler leurs gestes, c'était comme si leur corps obéissaient à un instinct ancestral. Ils ne pouvaient qu'assister à la scène, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Une sorte de tension rapprochait leur corps de plus en plus, réduisant petit à petit l'espace qui les séparait, qui les protégeait de commettre une énorme erreur. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se quittaient pas. Cette réaction n'était pas physique, elle était bien au-delà. Ils étaient totalement coupés du monde, et ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que le singulier pendentif de June brillait légèrement, et que cette lueur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres s'approchaient. Ces deux âmes perdues semblaient avoir oublié tous leurs soucis, toutes les choses qui assombrissaient leurs esprits... Georges passa une main dans les cheveux de June, rapprochant dangereusement leurs lèvres, accélérant la machination infernale qui les avait pris pour cibles. Il pouvait voir une faible lueur de résistance dans les yeux de la belle, mais elle disparue rapidement. La demoiselle ferma les yeux, se préparant à savourer pour la première fois le goût de l'interdit.

_-Georges, demanda Molly depuis la cuisine, tu sais où est June?

Ils sentirent alors une rupture de connexion, une reprise de conscience. Georges dévia sa trajectoire pour baiser innocemment la joue de la belle, en lui glissant ses boucles d'oreilles dans sa poche. Il l'entraîna, après avoir répondu à sa mère qu'il descendait avec elle. June sourit lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que deux petits bouts de métal pouvaient entraîner une situation pareille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, June fut étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la surcharge de cette pièce. Les ustensiles de cuisine se trouvaient un peu partout, ainsi que des couverts. Dans un coin de la salle, une cheminée abritait un chaudron. Il devait sans doute être utilisé pour préparer à manger. Les fenêtres donnaient sur l'immense jardin. Mais ce qui capta tout de suite l'attention de la jeune fille, ce fut les huit pair d'yeux qui la fixèrent. Toute la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, était là. June sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et elle leur lança un faible sourire. C'est alors qu'une femme la serra fort dans ses bras.

_-Oh, ma chérie! Et dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais même pas propre! Je suis vraiment une marraine indigne.

Celle qui devait être Mrs Weasley s'écarta, pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. June, quant à elle, pu voir que Molly était petite, et quelque peu grassouillette. Ce qui était normal, après avoir porté sept enfants! Son visage était joyeux, elle semblait heureuse de retrouver sa filleule. De nombreuses rides marquaient le contour de ses yeux, mais ces derniers étaient si perçants et rayonnant de bonté que l'ont ne s'en rendait presque pas compte. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille robe de sorcière marron à motif vert qui faisait très femme au foyer. Ce qu'elle était, d'ailleurs... Cependant, sa dernière phrase attira son attention:

_- Mais, que...commença June

_-Viens, que je te présente la famille. coupa Molly. Elle au grand complet! Il y a tout d'abord Arthur, mon mari, Bill et Fleur, qui sont mariés, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Mais il me semble que tu connais déjà les deux derniers.

A chaque nom prononcé, la personne hochait la tête en souriant, Hermione y comprit. June ne fut pas plus surprise que ça de la présence d'Harry: sa mère l'avait prévenu et lui avait demandé d'être discrète. Comme si elle était une de ces groupies hystériques qui lui couraient derrière!

_-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu t'accueillir plus tôt, mais j'avais quelques affaires à régler. Viens, assieds-toi! Continua Molly.

June sentait bien que sa "marraine" était assez stressée: elle ne la laissait pas en placer une! Ce que tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué, d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle était intriguée: sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une marraine. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais posé cette question. Décidant d'aborder le sujet plus tard, elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune fille que Mrs Weasley avait présenté comme Fleur. Un nom français, sans aucun doute! Il lui semblait familier. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans sa mémoire pour enfin trouver.

_-Fleur Delacour?

_ Cette dernière sourit à pleine dent. Ses cheveux blond or tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules mises à nues. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus que dans ses souvenirs, et le temps ne semblait pas avoir pu atteindre son charme hérité par sa grand-mère vélane. Une petite lueur de malice lui prouva que Fleur attendait sagement qu'elle la reconnaisse.

_-C'est Fleur Weasley, maintenant. dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Tout le monde les regardait, se demandant comment elles se connaissaient. Mais elles s'en fichaient, et se prirent dans les bras. June sentit un poids s'enlever de son coeur. En la prenant, la jeune brune sentit une petite rondeur au niveau de ventre de l'ange blond. Elle sourit, et s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque lorsqu'elle vit que Fleur lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. Elle était la seule à savoir? Décidément, cette Fleur ne changerait jamais!

_-On peut savoir comment vous vous connaissez? demanda Bill.

_-Lorsqu'on était à Beauxbâtons, j'étais sa tutrice pendant deux ans. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé avec les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir, niveau scolaire et personel. Comme on était dans la même chorale, on se voyait encore plus souvent et on a fini par être de très bonnes amies, répondit Fleur.

_-En parlant de bonnes amies, on peut savoir pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle depuis un an?

A son plus grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas Fleur qui sembla gêné mais son mari. Ce dernier avait le visage tout balafré, mais June pu voir que ça a du être un très bel homme. Ses oreilles étaient devenues cramoisies. Son regard devint fuyant, ce qui empêcha June de savoir de quelle couleur était ses yeux.

_-En réalité, c'est ma faute. Je voulais tellement qu'on reste protégés que je n'ai pas vraiment autoriséles communications qui n'étaient pas vitales, répondit Bill.

En ce moment, June pu voir l'expression de Fleur s'assombrir conséquemment, et elle sut à ce moment que cette précaution avait dû poser beaucoup de problèmes pour le décida de ne pas commenter et s'assis à côté de la française. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Pour passer le temps, qui semblait être extrêmement long, June décida d'observer. Elle pût voir que Ginny et Harry se regardait tendrement, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Mr et Mrs Weasley, quant à eux, lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier, pour s'informer des dernières arrestations. Ron semblait absent, son regard était vide. Hermione, quant à elle, tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle se sentit observée, elle lança un regard désapprobateur, avant de retourner à son activité. Les jeunes mariés, quant à eux, semblaient avoir une discussion télépathique. Mais ce qui pesa le plus dans l'esprit de la jeune musicienne, ce fut George, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Après le moment d'égarement qu'ils avaient eu, June avait pris la résolution de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. En effet, elle trouvait la tension qu'ils avaient eu assez étrange. Elle dirait même magique.

C'est alors qu'une masse noire entra en trombe, et se posa directement sur l'épaule de June. Cette dernière ne fut pas surprise, elle avait l'habitude. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des neuf sorciers qui pointèrent en même mouvement leur baguette sur la chouette. Lorsque June leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que cet animal n'était que sa Morwenna, tous se calmèrent et reprirent leur occupation. Cependant, Fleur caressa la chouette avec tendresse: elle avait toujours été fascinée par l'obéissance de cette dernière. Enfin, seulement avec sa maîtresse! June chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Morwenna. Cette dernière s'envola alors et prit la direction de l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec une petite figure de lynx en bois entre ses griffes. Elle la tendit à June, qui l'a mis dans sa poche. En un signe de tête, Morwenna su qu'elle pouvait vaquer à ses occupations. Elle partit se reposer: elle n'aimait vraiment pas le jour!

Fleur prit une grande inspiration. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis un moi déjà, mais il était temps qu'elle fasse cette annonce... De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment. Son secret n'en n'était plus, étant donné que June l'avait remarqué. Elle avait bien vu que Molly se doutait de quelque chose. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction de son mari. La raison de toute cette incertitude remontait à loin. Un soir, alors que le couple était assis près de la mer, Fleur lui avait demandé s'il voulait des enfants. Bill l'avait alors prit dans ses bras, et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne l'envisageait pas encore. D'après lui, il fallait encore qu'il gère un peu mieux les conséquences de la morsure de Greyback. De plus, il ne se sentait pas prêt à une telle responsabilité. Mais ce qu'elle retenue, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sortie de la taverne du dragon! Fleur aurait aimé avoir le courage de ce Godric Gryffondor, pour réussir à affronter cette situation. June prit sa main et la serra gentiment. Elle chuchota un Je suis avec toi qui lui redonna confiance en elle. Fleur se leva et se racla la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

_-Pardon. Je voudrais vous demander votre attention, commença la femme de Bill. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

...

L'amitié est une religion sans Dieu ni jugement dernier.

Sans diable non plus. Une religion qui n'est pas

étrangère à l' amour. Mais un amour où la guerre

et la haine sont proscrites, où le silence est possible.

...  
>O<p>

Toute l'attention se concentra alors sur Fleur, la mettant plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Cependant, elle se ressaisit rapidement et inspira longuement. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir donner la vie à un enfant, qu'elle chérirait plus que tout. Elle avait pourtant eu peur d'être stérile, à cause de ses gênes de vélanes. En effet, ces dernières se reproduisaient difficilement avec les humains, et il n'était pas rare que leur descendance aussi. Cependant, il semblait que leur famille fasse exception, car cela n'avait pas empêché sa mère d'avoir deux belles filles, sans aucune tare. Ce désir était pendant longtemps resté secret, et les deux seules personnes à qui elle en ait parlé furent son père et June. Elle se rappelait très bien la réaction de cette dernière lorsqu'elle l'apprit. Elle fit tout pour la réconforter, et passa des journées entières à tenter de lui expliquer que le peu de sang de vélane dans ses veines ne pourrait que lui donner des avantages. Au bout d'un moment, Fleur mit de côté ses incertitudes, et elle eut raison. Elle ne renoncerait pas à ce bébé, même si son père ne voulait pas de lui. Elle sourit. Il était temps. Elle allait enfin être mère, et le père sera l'homme de sa vie. Tout allait bien se passer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. 

-Alors voilà. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncer, mais...Molly, il va bientôt falloir assumer que vous allez être... Grand-mère? dit Fleur.

Il y eut alors une explosion de joie. Ron sauta littéralement de sa chaise et prit Fleur dans ses bras, trop heureux qu'elle lui permette d'avoir un neveu. Mrs Weasley autorisa même une petite larme de bonheur couler le long de sa joue avant de serrer sa belle-fille contre elle, tout en la félicitant. Tous vinrent le faire, chacun leur tour, en souriant. June, quant à elle, lui sauta au cou comme une hystérique. Elle parlait très vite, et en français, si bien que seule son amie pouvait comprendre. Molly remarqua cependant que son fils aîné n'avait pas bougé, sans doute encore abasourdi par la nouvelle. Sa femme semblait s'en être rendue compte, elle s'approcha donc de Bill. Elle s'accroupit, pour être au même niveau, et pressa doucement son visage contre le sien pour le sortir de sa torpeur. 

-Alors? Tu préférerais avoir une petite Fleur ou un Bill junior? demanda-t-elle. 

Cette remarque le réveilla sans doute, car il planta son regard dans celui de sa femme. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage. Cette réaction rassura Fleur, qui avait peur que son mari soit en colère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait souhaité faire son annonce devant tout le monde, car elle avait peur de se qu'elle dirait s'il le prenait mal. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été capable de s'en aller, quitte à briser son coeur, pour garder l'enfant. C'était un cadeau beaucoup trop précieux pour elle. Cependant, elle savait que la famille l'en aurait empêchée, surtout June. Cette fille aurait été capable de la changer en petite souris pour qu'elle reste! 

-Je vais être... papa?demanda Bill en un souffle.  
>Tout à coup, il se leva et porta sa femme dans les bras, telle une princesse. Il éclata de rire et la fit tournoyer, tout en hurlant de bonheur:<br>-Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa! Je vais avoir un petit bébé!

Bill, qui remarqua que sa femme commençait à avoir le tournis, la reposa à terre délicatement. Il l'admira longuement, ne prêtant guère attention à toute sa famille qui riait à grande voix, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle qui les sorte de leur nostalgie. L'aîné de la famille Weasley pressa passionnément ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme, et lui chuchota un "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Ginny vint gâcher ce moment en leur posant une question: 

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte? demanda-t-elle en ignorant la mine déçue de son frère.  
>-Près de deux mois. répondit Fleur en souriant. <p>

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. June avait proposé de faire une petite fête le soir même pour fêter l'évènement, ce qui fut tout de suite accepté par la famille. Elle put faire un peu mieux connaissance avec les Weasley, et elle se rendit compte que passer un été ici ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. En effet, même si la maison ressemblait à un jeu de légos qui restait debout grâce à la magie, June sentit pour la première fois depuis de longs mois qu'elle n'aurait plus à vivre avec pour seule compagnie sa merveilleuse chouette Morwenna. La présence de Fleur lui rappelait les douces années passées dans les fous rires et les paris en tout genre: le bon vieux temps...

Cependant il y eut trois petites ombres au tableau: même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, June n'osait pas demander à Molly si elle était vraiment sa marraine ou si elle s'était trompée. Le deuxième point était qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était près de George. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même de son comportement avec le jeune homme lorsqu'elle était allée le voir. Mais après mûre réflexion, elle s'était bien rendue compte que ce moment n'était pas tout à fait normal. Elle avait senti une attraction magnétique, qui lui intimait de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'objet de son désir. Car, bien qu'elle ait du mal à l'admettre, elle avait effectivement eu envie d'embrasser George. Un inconnu. Qui en plus était beaucoup trop grand à son goût! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se gifler pour avoir pu penser à de telles sornettes. Mais elle était désormais sur ses gardes, et June put remarquer que George aussi semblait être très attentif à tout ce qu'il lui disait, comme s'il choisissait ses mots pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mal entendu...

Le troisième et dernier point était de loin le plus embarrassant de tous, et elle avait vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure. Et bien sûr, c'était de la faute de Fleur. Derrière son air hautain et sa mine d'ange, cette fille était une vraie gamine. Enfin, seulement avec June, comme si elle était la seule à pouvoir la voir sous son masque. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'ils mirent chacun la main à la pâte pour le repas du midi. Etant beaucoup trop nombreux pour manger à l'intérieur, il n'y avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'aller à l'extérieur. C'est en lui lançant son sourire machiavélique qu'elle lui proposa à voix haute d'installer les tables en les faisant léviter. La vipère savait pourtant que June n'était pas autorisée à utiliser la magie avant ses dix-neuf ans. Décidément, lui mettre la honte était et resterait à jamais son passe-temps favori... Molly vint cependant la secourir en la réquisitionnant pour la cuisine: elle voulait lui apprendre des plats typiquement anglais. June passa un très bon moment, jusqu'au moment où Ginny fit la remarque de la vitesse à laquelle elle travaillait, et sans utiliser la magie. Fleur plaisanta en disant que June ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ce qui titilla la curiosité légendaire d'Harry:

-Comment ça, elle ne peut pas faire autrement? demanda-t-il

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ne l'écoute pas. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit, la pauvre, répondit June en lui lançant un sourire beaucoup trop éclatant pour être sincère.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Sinon, tu pourrais lancer un sort à mes cheveux pour qu'ils restent lisses? Tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi pour ça, dit Fleur en la regardant sournoisement.

-Tu es assez grande pour t'occuper de tes cheveux toute seule, non?

June pensait être hors de soupçons avec sa réplique, mais ce fut sans compter sur la présence d'experts en mensonges comme Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tout trois la regardaient suspicieusement, se demandant pourquoi elle refusait d'utiliser sa magie. Les interventions répétitives de Fleur montraient bien que la raison d'autant de secrets était assez embarrassante pour June. Hermione jubilait intérieurement: même si elle l'avait trouvée gentille à la suite, elle voulait toujours avoir une petite vengeance envers cette fille qui avait osé sortir Ron de son antre avant elle. Ces pensées n'étaient pas rationnelles, mais la jeune Gryffondor s'en fichait comme des chaussettes fantaisies de Merlin! Elle mit alors tous ses neurones en route pour tenter de percer à jour son secret. Elle avait aidé l'Elu à trouver les Horcuxes du mage noir le plus puissant depuis ces cent dernières années, ce n'était pas une petite touriste française qui allait l'intimider. Elle analysa toute ses réactions, chacun de ses mouvements, et surtout la manière dont elle lançait des regards assassin à Fleur. Elle en vint donc à une conclusion qui lui semblait être la bonne:

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas utiliser ta magie. dit-elle d'une voix victorieuse.

-Je ne pense pas, non. A moins que tu ne saches lire dans les pensées, c'est vraiment impossible! lança Fleur en riant. _Cette fille pensait-elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas relever le défi? _

-Je comprends, tu sais. Ça doit être dur.

S'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison, ce dont elle était pratiquement sûre, il était normal que June tente de le cacher. Elle serait la seule avec ce problème de toute la maison, et elle avait sûrement conscience qu'elle serait comme handicapée. Hermione éprouvait de la compassion pour June, maintenant qu'elle pensait savoir son secret. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la lueur d'amusement de June et qu'elle constata que son attitude montrait clairement qu'elle se croyait hors de danger, cette compassion s'envola en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "menace". Elle décida alors de ne pas y aller par quatre cheminées, et fonça, malheureusement pour elle, dans la tas:

-Tu es une Cracmolle. Si tu n'utilises pas ta magie, c'est tout simplement parce que tu n'en a pas. C'est sûrement pour ça que ta mère était inquiète pour toi: tu n'as aucune protection contre les sorciers, dit-elle en souriant victorieusement.

Elle s'attendait à la voir décontenancée, abasourdie. Tous les membres présents se turent. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Hermione venait de plomber royalement l'accueil chaleureux de June. A ses côtés, Ron et Harry semblaient retenir leur souffle, attendant sans doute une réaction pour permettre à leurs poumons de reprendre du service. Molly dévisageait June, sans doute honteuse de ne pas l'avoir su. Fleur et June n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, sans doute choquées qu'Hermione ait pu découvrir cela aussi rapidement. Enfin, c'est ce que cette dernière croyait, jusqu'à ce que les deux françaises éclatent de rire. La tension sembla s'être envolée, et tout le monde sourit. Enfin, sauf une Gryffondor folle d'avoir oublié un point. Dans son empressement pour humilier un peu June, elle oublia totalement que Fleur et June étaient ensemble à Beauxbatons. Une école de sorcellerie, où seuls les _sorciers_ pouvaient y aller. Se maudissant intérieurement de la bêtise énorme qu'elle venait de commettre, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que June avait carrément atterri au sol, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever. Fleur, quant à elle, fit une énorme gourde:

-Mais non, elle n'est pas Cracmolle! C'est juste que le ministère français a repoussé sa majorité à dix-neuf ans parce qu'elle a changé un moldu qui l'avait trompée en rat! Mais vraiment, Ermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça! annonça Fleur en se tenant le ventre, des douleurs commençant à apparaître.

Hermione lui aurait bien fait ravaler sa dernière phrase lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la française venait de révéler le secret de June. Tout le monde était abasourdi. June, elle qui semblait si douce, si raffinée, si gentille? Comment avait-elle pu changer un moldu en rat? Elle s'imaginait très bien la scène, et en voyant Ginny et sa mère sourire, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à voir dans son esprit une June toute rouge de colère, lançant de manière très théâtrale un sort à un homme , qui disparut pour laisser place un énorme rat repoussant. Elle aurait bien continué son activité si un verre n'était pas passé à deux doigts de son visage en direction de Fleur. Cette dernière le fit disparaître avant qu'il ne la touche, comme si c'était une habitude pour elle. June avait crié quelque chose en le lançant. Ne parlant pas français, elle ne comprit pas ce mot nouveau. Elle avait cependant noté qu'il commençait par "Gar". Lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers une June furibonde qui tentait en vain d'atteindre son amie, Bill fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser la situation, voyant que sa femme était en danger. Il lança un Stupéfix à June qui ne put malheureusement que se plier sous la volonté de la magie. Personne ne bougea, tous regardaient la scène d'un air ahuri: comment pouvait-il se passer autant de choses entre les deux jeunes femmes en moins d'une demi heure? Voyant que son mari la questionnait du regard, Fleur prit les devants:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri! Entre nous, c'est toujours... explosif, dit-elle en lui souriant. Mais au fond elle ne me ferait jamais aucun mal.

Bill ne parut pas très convaincu lorsqu'il vit que même stupéfixiée, June pouvait encore contrôler ses yeux pour lancer son fameux regard assassin. Fleur rit et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un petit baiser. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de l'attaque, elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Molly était assez gênée de voir June stupéfixiée. Comme Fleur semblait sûre d'elle, elle allait suggérer d'inverser le sort. Cependant, cela se voyait que June tuerait la première personne qui ait le malheur de passer devant elle. Ils décidèrent de la laisser se calmer et amenèrent les plats à table. Les discussions tournaient autour de la révélation sur June, mais celle-ci n'en révéla pas plus. Elle n'était pas suicidaire, non plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut pitié de son amie. Il était vrai que sous le coup de la colère, June pouvait être assez imprévisible, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui pardonnerait. C'était bien ce qui se passait à chaque fois, non? Deux secondes après qu'elle ait lancé le contre-sort, elle put voir une sorte de masse enragée lui sauter au cou en lui hurlant dessus. Toute la famille se leva d'un bond, mais ils remarquèrent que les cris de Fleur n'étaient pas de douleur, mais une sorte de son venant de sa gorge. Après quelques minutes de supplice, Fleur réussit à se sortir et s'allongea à côté de sa meilleure amie, ignorant ses menaces de mort. Tout le monde les regardait comme si elles étaient complètement folles, mais elles avaient l'habitude: il n'y avait personne qui pouvait comprendre la relation qui liait les jeunes femmes. C'était profond, fort, et il n'y avait peut-être que le trio qui pouvait prétendre atteindre à la cheville de leur niveau d'amitié.

Fleur et June de relevèrent, après avoir retrouvé leur sérieux. Toute la famille était assez étonnée de voir à quel point les filles se lâchaient quand elles étaient ensemble. Bill était cependant heureux de l'attitude de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à se faire totalement accepter et sa meilleure amie allait sûrement lui remonter le moral. Fleur lui parlait souvent de June. Cette dernière année, aucune d'entre elles avaient pu communiquer et sa femme avait eu quelques crises d'angoisse, redoutant le pire. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, June n'avait pas pu aller à leur mariage car l'un de ses proches était mort et qu'elle devait s'occuper de son enterrement. Fleur avait voulu annuler la cérémonie pour la retarder, mais une beuglante de sa meilleure amie lui annonçant que si elle ne passait pas le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle venait et la torturer l'avait fait changer d'avis. Les jeunes femmes s'assirent, comme si de rien n'était. George, Harry et Ginny tentaient d'avoir plus de renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé le jour où June s'était vengée, mais cette dernière était aussi fermée qu'un veracrasse constipé. Le reste des garçons parlaient Quidditch avec enthousiasme. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Fleur ayant eut la présence d'esprit de laisser son amie tranquille. Elle put ainsi la mettre au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant un an. June, quant à elle, attendait d'être seule avec Fleur. Bien qu'elle pensait que qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes, elle ne connaissait pas assez les Weasley pour leur révéler son plus grand secret.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde s'en alla au terrain pour jouer au Quidditch. Mr et Mrs restèrent au Terrier, ils avaient encore des affaires à régler. Une fois arrivé, ils firent les équipes. Ce fut à la vitesse de la lumière que Ginny réunit Harry, George et Bill dans son équipe. Ron trouvait cette répartition impartiale. Il allait répliquer lorsque Fleur le tira en arrière. Les deux équipes prenaient quelques minutes pour choisir une tactique avant de commencer. Ron soupira: ils allaient se prendre une raclée. Mais June ne le voyait pas sous cet angle:

-Bien. Ron, tu es gardien. Je sais que tu peux être excellent, alors j'en attends pas moins. Fleur et moi, on s'occupe du Souaffle, dicta June, d'un air assuré.

-Et moi? Je compte pour de la bouse de dragon, ou quoi? demanda Hermione.

-Oh non, tu es même notre arme secrète, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis nulle sur un balai, répliqua Hermione en rougissant.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais tu vas être la tête de l'équipe. Ta seule et unique mission sera de découvrir les failles de leur tactique, pour nous permettre de leur faire mordre la poussière!

-T'es sûre que cette tactique fonctionne? demanda Ron, incertain.

-June a été capitaine de notre équipe pendant quatre années de suite et n'a perdu que deux match. Elle avait la grippe. dit Fleur.

Ron sourit et se dit que la chance était sûrement de son côté. Ils se mirent en place, prêts à jouer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le cris de douleur de June. Elle tomba au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience. Ils accoururent tous pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Tout avait l'air normal, excepté l'expression de douleur intense gravée sur le visage de June. Fleur lui lança un sort pour la mettre sur un brancard, mais il ricocha à son contact. Désespérée, elle s'agenouilla et fit son possible pour la réveiller de manière moldue. Les garçons étaient allé chercher de l'aide, et Hermione tentait en vain d'utiliser les sorts de guérison les plus complexes qu'elle connaissait. Le pouls de June était très faible, presque inexistant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait deviné qu'aucune magie ne pouvait soulager June. C'est lorsque son regard tomba sur la cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite à quatre ans qu'elle remarqua son erreur. Ce n'était pas la magie en elle-même qui était inutile, mais la leur. Il y avait cependant des créatures magiques qui en possédaient de très puissants. Elle hurla le plus fort qu'elle put le nom du dernier espoir qu'elle avait de pouvoir un jour se refaire menacer de mort par son amie:

-Twinny! Viens sauver ta maîtresse!


	6. Chapitre V

Quelques secondes après l'appel désespéré de Fleur, une petite créature apparut. Elle portait une petite robe verte, tachée par endroit par ce qui semblait être de la sauce. Sur le côté droit de l'habit était brodé la lettre T en fil d'or. Ses grands yeux verts exprimèrent une vive inquiétude lorsque son regard se porta sur sa maîtresse. Malgré la gravité de la situation, le côté défenseur des créatures magiques d'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sans doute l'elfe de maison la mieux traitée du monde. Twinny s'accroupit au côté de June et souleva délicatement sa tête. Elle fit apparaître un flacon contenant un liquide noir. Elle versa quatre gouttes sur le bout des lèvres de June. Elle attendit avec une certaine fébrilité mêlée à de l'appréhension une quelconque réaction, mais le corps restait désespérément inerte. Entre temps, les garçons étaient revenus avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Avec eux se tenait, un homme un peu en retrait. Sa carrure imposante intimait le respect, avec une touche de frayeur. Son visage au teint hâlé contrastait subtilement avec la froideur de son expression. Il ne laissait transgresser aucune émotion, comme si son visage était figé à jamais. Une certaine aura inquiétante se dégageait de lui.

En voyant le corps, il s'agenouilla et murmura une ancienne formule, oubliée depuis longtemps, tout en décrivant des formes circulaires complexes avec sa baguette. Les gémissements de l'elfe ne le troublèrent pas, et les pleurs incessants de Mrs Weasley et de Fleur ne semblaient même pas l'atteindre. Il avait reçu comme mission de protéger tout les habitants du Terrier, et rien n'avait le pouvoir de le dévier de son objectif. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il allait guérir June. Une fumée rouge sang s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Curieusement, le collier de cette dernière semblait l'attirer, tel un aimant. Le groupe attendit, mais June n'avait eu aucune autre réaction. C'en était trop pour les nerfs fragiles de la femme enceinte qu'était Fleur, et celle-ci gémit en prenant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur dans ses frêles bras . L'homme mystérieux ne semblait pas approuver ce contact physique, mais il n'avait jamais su gérer les sentiments humains. S'il faisait une erreur, la réaction de Fleur pouvait être excessive, et être dangereuse pour June. Bill tenta de réconforter sa femme en lui murmurant des mots doux, ce qui la calma petit à petit. Il réussit finalement à lui faire lâcher prise. Pendant que Trinitus, l'homme inconnu, continuait sa tâche, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour le reste des personnes présentes. Personne ne bougeait, comme si la nouvelle n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen sordide d'atteindre leur cerveau et de supprimer définitivement le semblant de bonne humeur qui s'était emparé d'eux depuis longtemps. Leurs expressions étaient figées, comme s'ils auraient été foudroyés sur place par le regard cuisant d'un Basilic. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Le matin même, June semblait aller à merveille. Aucun signe anormal n'aurait pu les alerter. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Mais, malgré les apparences, il y avait une personne qui n'était pas si abasourdie qu'elle en avait l'air. Georges, car c'était bel et bien lui, baignait dans l'incertitude. Il ne savait pas ce dont souffrait June, et sa raison lui soufflait de laisser Trinitus s'occuper d'elle. Il savait que le sorcier était un expert en magie noire, et que son talent et son parcours sans fautes lui avaient permis d'avoir l'honneur de protéger Harry et son entourage d'une quelconque menace vengeresse. Cependant, quelque chose en lui lui intimait de s'approcher de June. Il savait que cette pensé était folle et impulsive, mais il ne s'appelait pas Georges Weasley pour des oeufs de veracrasse.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, Georges s'agenouilla près de June et lui toucha du bout des doigts le poignet droit. Instantanément, la jeune fille se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si ses poumons ne savaient plus comment absorber l'oxygène. June semblait effrayée et regardait tout autour d'elle avec frénésie, comme si elle venait de se réveiller après avoir fait un cauchemar particulièrement pénible. Trinitus parvint à maintenir une Fleur folle de soulagement à l'écart le temps de vérifier rapidement les fonctions vitales de June. Une fois son travail terminé, il se mit sur le côté, attendant que le soulagement frénésique de la famille Weasley soit passé. Il se promit intérieurement qu'à la première occasion, il aurait une petite discussion avec cette June Smith concernant ce malaise. Malaise qui, d'ailleurs, n'en était pas réellement un . S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que June était victime d'une forme puissante et rare de magie noire. De plus, son collier intriguait Trinitus au plus haut point. Sa réaction face à la fumée rouge était assez exceptionnelle.

En voyant la frêle petite Twinny tripoter nerveusement le flacon qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt, il se fit la réflexion que June ne serait pas la seule à pouvoir éclaircir quelques points. Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être tout à fait sortie de sa torpeur. Trinitus savait cependant que cela était dû au choc du réveil, et qu'après un peu de repos, elle irait mieux.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, June se leva lentement, prenant garde à ne faire aucun geste brusque qui aurait pu lui faire arracher une grimace de douleur. Il était inutile d'inquiéter les autres pour une simple broutille. C'est en tentant de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère que l'attention se June se porta sur une petite créature qui se tenait à l'écart, attendant sûrement que Fleur ait fini de l'accaparer. La jeune maîtresse agita imperceptiblement sa main, signe que son elfe de maison pouvait se manifester sans voir peur de déranger. Cette dernière sauta sur l'occasion et serra de toute ses forces la taille de June, qui était à la hauteur de son visage. De grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses grands yeux, et Twinny commença à déverser un flot de paroles intelligibles. Pour des novices en la matière comme comme les Weasley, tous ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Cependant, le mélange français et anglais entremêlé de sanglots bruyants semblait être familier à June. Fleur, quant à elle, avait eu une petite initiation et pouvait comprendre le sens primaire de ce charabia.

Ce fut lorsque Bill recula de quelques pas en murmurant "Et merde..." que l'attention de tous quitta le spectacle singulier pour se tourner vers Fleur. Cette dernière, rouge de colère, semblait sur le point de faire exploser la région. Voir un petit bout de la planète... Même Trinitus eu un mouvement de recul, comme si un instinct de vie ancestral refoulé depuis longtemps avait poussé son corps à s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Les traits habituellement fins et légers de Fleur s'étaient endurcis, donnant à son visage un air sauvage assez déroutant. Ses yeux auraient pu tuer un dragon à eux seuls, et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait inconsciemment donna des frissons à Harry. En sentant l'aura menaçante qui entourait Fleur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû la craindre un peu plus lors de sa quatrième année. Lorsque Twinny lâcha enfin June, cette dernière perdit rapidement le peu de couleur qu'elle avait en voyant l'état de son amie. Elle savait par expérience qu'il fallait vraiment que Fleur soit dans une colère noire pour que ses gênes de Vélane révèlent son côté obscur. Peu habitué à ce spectacle, Bill contempla avec une certaine appréhension la beauté désormais terrifiante de sa femme.

Fleur s'approcha lentement de June, comme un prédateur savourant les dernières secondes de la chasse avant d'achever sa proie. Dans ce cas-là, Fleur ne tua pas June. Mais cette dernière aurait sans doute préféré cela à devoir répondre à la question qu'elle lui posa:

-Depuis quand? demanda Fleur d'une voix si douce que June en eut des frissons. Cette dernière savait ce dont voulait parler son amie, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez prête pour aborder ce sujet douloureux.

-Alors? Depuis combien de temps ce poison coule-t-il dans tes veines?

Son ton était sans appel. Fleur voulait une réponse, et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper au regard lourd de reproche et d'incompréhension de Fleur, June reporta son attention sur le reste des personnes présentes. Mr Weasley, Ron et Bill avaient exactement la même expression abasourdie, à la ride près, comme s'ils venaient juste de comprendre l'ampleur de la révélation faite. Harry et Hermione semblaient attendre la suite des évènements, comme s'ils assistaient à une mauvaise série moldue. Mrs Weasley avait porté sa main à la bouche. Une réaction simple qui pourtant exprimait une confusion mêlant habilement peur, stupéfaction et appréhension. Trinitus, quant à lui, ne bronchait pas et gardait son habituelle froideur. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps déjà que June avait été empoisonnée, et il avait déjà une petite idée sur la substance utilisée. Cette divulgation était au-dessus de lui, et il préférait se concentrer sur ce mystérieux collier en forme de clé de sol qui l'intriguait tant. Fleur attendait toujours une réponse, mais ce fut un autre regard qui pesa lourd sur la conscience de June. C'est à ce moment que June se rendit compte de la proximité de Georges, mais surtout de la manière qu'il avait de la fixer. Il y avait dans son regard une sorte de curiosité non dissimulée, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Fleur s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut devancée par Mrs Weasley:

-Bon, ça suffit! Nous éclairerons cette histoire plus tard, pour l'instant nous rentrons tous à la maison.

En voyant l'air de mécontentement de sa belle-fille, elle s'empressa de mettre les points sur les i.

- Et je n'accepterai pas les contestations! Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette enfant à besoin de repos, elle tient à peine debout!

Cette dernière remarque sembla réveiller Fleur, qui se rendit enfin compte de la pâleur de June et des tremblements de ses jambes. Sa colère était due au fait qu'elle en voulait à June de pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ce lourd secret. Cependant, son inquiétude en voyant l'état de son amie prit le dessus, et ses traits reprirent leur habituelle finesse. Il semblait cependant que Mrs Weasley avait prit les commandes, et tous se plièrent sans rechigner à ses instructions.

- Georges chéri, tu pourrais porter June pendant le trajet?

Sur ces paroles, le groupe fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans broncher. Étrangement, une fois dans les bras de Georges, June oublia instantanément l'étrange rêve cabalistique qu'elle avait fait lors de son état comateux.


	7. Chapitre VI

Il régnait sur le Terrier un silence assez déroutant et inhabituel. La maison ayant toujours abrité une famille nombreuse, les gnomes de jardin étaient perplexes face à ce manque d'activités. On aurait tout à fait pu croire que l'endroit était désert si de la fumée ne s'échappait pas de la haute cheminée. Si on passait la tête par la fenêtre, on aurait pu voir que Mrs Weasley avait allumé le feu, sans doute plus par habitude que par nécessité. L'atmosphère était pesante, insoutenable. Celui qui était cependant le plus calme était un homme vêtu de noir, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il polissait avec soin sa baguette, veillant, tout comme les soldats moldus avec leurs armes, à ce qu'elle soit impeccable. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête pour scruter le paysage, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à l'arrivée de centaines de mangemorts en quête de vengeance. Il ne prêtait aucune importance aux autres personnes présentes. En réalité, il attendait que la jeune fille qui regardait paresseusement les flammes crépiter et lécher les bûches soit en pleine forme pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions. S'il s'accordait ce luxe, c'est qu'il avait déjà un petite idée sur ce qui était arrivé à June, et les révélations faites par Twinny par inadvertance confirmaient bel et bien son hypothèse. Cependant, il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de patience et de persuasion pour connaître toute l'histoire. Il n'était pas le seul à attendre des explications:

- Bon, est-ce que tu vas finir par me raconter ce qui s'est passé? demanda Fleur, exaspérée de n'avoir aucune réponse. Enfin, c'est insensé!  
>- Tu me connais, j'aime être le centre de toutes les attentions. Je me suis juste dit que c'était la meilleure façon de te voler la vedette, répondit June en lui souriant innocemment.<p>

Le regard noir que lui lança son amie lui montra que sa tentative d'humour n'avait en rien apaisé ses inquiétudes. Mais June était déterminée à laisser son secret inconnu de tous le plus longtemps possible, et ce pour trois simples raisons. La première, et sans doute la plus importante pour elle, était que June ne supporterait pas les regards tristes et compatissants de son amie. Elle savait que si elle lui confiait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Fleur en serait malheureuse. Et il était hors de question pour June de rendre son amie triste, quelle que soit les circonstances. De plus, elle avait juste besoin de vivre, pas de pitié. La deuxième raison était qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à avouer à haute voix ce qui l'attendait. Il était déjà assez dur comme ça de vivre avec cette terrible fatalité, elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme une poupée le restant de sa vie. Elle voulait juste oublier, oublier cette fameuse nuit, oublier la trahison de cet être cher, oublier cette lumière verte, mais surtout oublier ce poison présent dans ses veines, la rapprochant inexorablement de la fin. Quant à la dernière raison de son silence, elle lui tenait à cœur grâce à sa loyauté envers ceux qui l'ont aidés lorsqu'elle était au plus bas. Elle ne pouvait divulguer son secret sans trahir la promesse qu'elle leur avait faite.

Tout ceci n'empêchait cependant pas Fleur d'être furieuse et de se sentir mal. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux françaises avaient tout de suite été très proches. Elles ne se cachaient rien, elles savaient qu'entre elles il n'y avait pas de jugement, juste de la compréhension. La réserve de June lui faisait peur: la blonde avait-elle été tellement absente que sa meilleure amie avait perdue cette confiance aveugle qui les caractérisait tant? La jeune femme enceinte avait conscience que son départ pour l'Angleterre avait du les éloigner géographiquement, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait pareil pour leur relation. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'elles ne pouvaient pas se contacter. Fleur ne pourrait pas le supporter si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. La femme de Bill ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle se sentait coupable, car il était clair qu'on avait bel et bien fait du mal à June. En ce moment, elle se détestait. Fleur savait que June devait rester la plupart du temps seule, lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Elle aurait dû la forcer à venir vivre chez elle, elle aurait dû s'occuper de sa sécurité, s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Les mangemorts étaient au summum de leur puissance, et June était toute seule; mais la blonde l'avait laissé seule. Elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, car c'était à cause d'elle si June avait souffert. La rage que les autres voyaient n'était pas destinée à June, mais à elle-même. Mais avant tout, Fleur voulait savoir. Savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amie, savoir ce que son égoïsme avait causé...

A ses côtés, Bill était soucieux. Si June faisait autant de mystère, c'était sans doutes pour épargner à sa femme d'avoir de la peine. Même si ça devait être dur pour la jeune fille de garder son secret, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il songea un instant aux dernières paroles de June, se disant qu'elle avait malheureusement raison. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup. En une matinée, elle avait apporté un semblant de bonne humeur, qui semblait avoir disparu à jamais avec la mort de Fred. En repensant à son petit frère, son estomac se noua. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se calma en se disant que là où il était, Fred devait sûrement tourner en bourrique Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fol Œil... Il n'était pas seul. L'attention de Bill se reporta sur la première femme qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait que sa mère était dépassée par les évènements. Le teint livide, elle regardait, elle aussi, le feu d'un regard vide. Tout en elle exprimait un tristesse profonde. Bill trouva alors qu'elle avait l'air âgée. La perte de son fils l'avait énormément troublée, mais Molly essayait de tenir le coup pour le reste de la famille. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer toutes les nuits.

Indifférente aux tourbillons de sentiments de la famille Weasley, la petite elfe de maison était assise à même le sol, se balançant de droite à gauche au rythme d'une chanson imaginaire. Sa maîtresse lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour le moment, alors Twinny attendait patiemment de pouvoir être utile en quoi que ce soit. L'histoire de ce petit être était loin d'être banale, tout comme la manière dont elle avait été élevée. Twinny était la descendante d'une longue lignée d'elfes de maison ayant travaillé avec loyauté jusqu'à leur mort pour les Smith.

Cette famille de sang-pur avait été pendant des générations l'une des puissances britanniques les plus influentes dans le monde des sorciers comme dans celui des moldus. Ils avaient su tirer le plus de profits possibles de toute les situations, et les Smith étaient connus pour leur sens des affaires imparable. Lorsque l'arrière grand-père de June partit vivre avec sa femme en France, l'économie nationale en a beaucoup souffert. Cependant, Robert Smith n'en avait cure, préférant se consacrer aux diverses possibilités que le commerce international lui réservait. Sa femme, Anne-Marie Delarose, l'avait énormément aidé à établir des contacts importants aux quatre coins du globe, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'empire des Smith. Générations après générations, les enfants s'occupaient de l'entreprise familiale.

La mère de June n'avait bien sûr pas suivi la tradition, mais son frère se débrouillait très bien seul. June, en tant qu'unique héritière de l'empire de sa famille, travaillerait aux côtés de son oncle pour assurer la relève. C'est ainsi que ce dernier avait offert à sa nièce une petite elfe de maison pour sa naissance. Dès le berceau, Twinny s'était occupé de sa maîtresse avec dévotion, amour et loyauté. Les parents de la petite n'étaient guère présents pour elle, et c'est ainsi que June fût élevée en grande majorité par ses employés. Nicolas, tel était le nom de son oncle, s'était assuré qu'elle reçoive une bonne éducation. L'homme connaissait sa sœur, et il savait pertinemment son mari et elle étaient incapables de s'occuper correctement d'une enfant, même s'ils l'aimaient énormément. Il aurait voulu prendre June à sa charge, être son tuteur légal, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait tout de même veillé à ce que June ne manque jamais de rien, sans pour autant la gâter. Son éducation particulière avait fait de June une jeune femme cultivée, élégante, soignée, intelligente, observatrice, polie, attentive, mais surtout ouverte d'esprit. Sa gouvernante avait été cracmolle, pour que June apprenne dès son plus jeune âge à pouvoir vivre sans magie. Toutes les cartes avaient étés mises en ses mains pour qu'elle ait un futur brillant, quel que soit son choix. N'étant que très peu intéressée par le commerce avec des sorciers, la jeune femme avait cependant montré un grand intérêt pour la technologie moldue, au plus grand plaisir de son oncle.

Pour parfaire sa connaissance, June avait plusieurs fois entreprit de voyager dans le monde entier, et avait ainsi réussi à avoir des contacts un peu partout sur le globe, quel que soit le domaine. Twinny était fière de servir June. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa maîtresse, que ce soit un ordre ou pas. La jeune femme l'avait toujours traitée comme une petite sœur aimant tout particulièrement faire la cuisine. Jamais elle ne l'avait obligée à accomplir une tache ingrate, et June s'était même débrouillée pour que sa robe , qui en réalité était une taie d'oreiller, la mette en valeur. L'elfe avait dû rester immobile pendant qu'une amie moldue de sa maîtresse s'affairait autour d'elle en coupant le tissu pour qu'elle soit présentable. La couturière était la fille du jardinier, ce qui expliquait qu'elle sache la vraie nature de June. Cette dernière avait réussi à contourner une règle ancestrale grâce à sa ruse légendaire, et elle n'en était que peu fière. Il est dit que tout elfe de maison recevant un habit neuf, volontairement ou pas, était libre. Grâce à cette petite transformation, Twinny pouvait rester au service des Smith sans pour autant devoir porter un chiffon. Ce comportement avait fait jasé les familles nobles françaises, mais June leur avait rapidement fait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient guère à s'occuper de ses affaires.

La famille Weasley avait été assez surprise de voir la liberté d'expression dont bénéficiait Twinny, mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'une simple elfe de maison. Un calme pesant s'était de nouveau emparé de la pièce, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination légendaire de Fleur. Cette dernière avait cependant bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer son amie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers June. Cette dernière lui lança un regard troublant, mélange de curiosité et de lassitude profonde. Fleur s'assit aux côtés de la brune et prit sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle caressait sa crinière foncée, comme elle l'avait fait des millions de fois auparavant. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, se laissant bercer pas l'odeur envoûtante que dégageait le feu. June ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de douceur tout en laissant ses pensées divaguer dans son imaginaire très prononcé. Elle fut cependant sortit de sa quiétude par Fleur.

-Tu ne m'a jamais rien caché, June. Alors pourquoi commencerais-tu maintenant?

Ces mots avaient été murmurés, soufflés en un soupir à peine audible. Fleur elle-même ne devait pas s'être rendue compte d'avoir prononcé ces deux phrases. Cependant, elles touchèrent profondément June, assez sensible pour sentir le désarroi qui se cachait derrière cette confession. Son cœur se serra, mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis: elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Soucieuse, elle se redressa quand même et posa un léger baiser sur le font de Fleur.

-Il va peut-être falloir que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis plus la petite June d'avant.

June s'était attendue à de nombreuse réaction, mais sans doute pas à l'expression de tristesse et de nostalgie qui s'empara des traits de son amie. Oui, elle s'était bel et bien rendue compte que le comportement de la brune avait changé. Même si June avait tenté de faire croire qu'elle allait bien derrière quelques blagues et des taquineries, Fleur voyait bien qu'il manquait l'étincelle si particulière qui faisait de la française une vraie bout-en-train. La blonde savait que sa confidente était une bonne comédienne, mais elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir si son attitude était sincère ou pas. Et malgré tous les efforts fournis par la brune, la jeune femme enceinte avait bien remarqué que ses yeux étaient vides de toute joie. Oui, June avait changé. Et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait le plus son amie.


	8. Chapitre VII

Seul, assis sur une paillasse rongée par la moisissure, un jeune homme attendait qu'on vienne le chercher. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire soignés et d'un blond éclatant, étaient d'une saleté repoussante. La boue qui souillait son corps dégageait une odeur si pestilentielle que le prisonnier avait de nombreuses fois souhaité perdre son odorat, qui avait été jadis si affûté. Sa peau, d'une blancheur alarmante, était parsemée de cicatrices en tout genre. La tête entre les mains, l'homme fixait le sol crasseux, l'esprit embrouillé. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était ainsi, ombre du bel homme aux allures de prince qu'il avait été dans ce qui semblait être une vie antérieure. Anéanti, déshonoré, hagard, terrorisé, il semblait que tout espoir de retrouver la gloire passée était perdu. Bien que l'on était en plein mois de Juillet, un vent éternellement froid amenait à lui les gémissements agonisant des autres détenus. Il aurait bien pu se réconforter en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre cet enfer, mais il semblait que son âme ait oublié ce que cette notion voulait dire. Au loin, un hurlement déchirant retentit, perçant. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il détestait cette douleur qui suintait des murs, ce désespoir maladif qui rendait la mort attrayante et la vie, autrefois douce, un calvaire sans fin. Sans cesse, il revivait les pires moments auxquels il avait été obligé d'assister, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Petit à petit, il sombrait. Mais, même s'il réussissait un jour à sortir de cet enfer digne du Tartare, que ferait-il? La cause pour laquelle il avait été forcé de se battre était perdue. Il serait rejeté de tous, certain tenteront même d'attenter à sa vie. Il en était fini du temps où il menait la danse. Oui, l'empire de Drago Malfoy était bel et bien dissout.

_ இ _

- On avait pas une fête à préparer?

Cette phrase, de June, annonçait clairement qu'elle souhaitait que l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était emparée des lieux disparaisse, chassée par des rires et des suggestions de noms ridicules pour le futur membre de la grande famille des Weasley. Comme soulagés d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour quitter l'ambiance morne qui s'était installée, tous, à l'exception de Trinitus, se hâtèrent à la tâche. Sous la direction d'une Molly revigorée, les ordres furent donnés. Au moment où la jeune Smith se dirigeait vers la cuisine, pour s'acquitter de sa part du travail, une main large et forte la retint. En se retournant, June put voir que Trinitus avait abandonné sa tâche pour s'approcher d'elle. D'un mouvement de tête brusque, il désigna la porte d'entrée. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la jeune française se renferma rapidement. Elle savait que l'homme voulait des explications, mais elle ne comptait pas révéler quoi que ce soit à un inconnu. Toute fois, le regard sombre et pénétrant du garde lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la compréhension de Fleur. Résignée, la mort dans l'âme et le cœur au bord des lèvres, la française se dirigea vers la porte. Toujours en silence, il la mena dans un pré voisin qui était à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tout au long du trajet, June tenta de chasser les pensées noires qui s'incrustaient dans sa tête, tel un poison imparable qui affaiblirait petit à petit la volonté de sa victime.

En voyant un lapin détaler, effrayé par l'aura sombre qui semblait émaner du couple incongru, un désir violent de faire de même s'empara d'elle. Cet instant de folie passé, elle se rendit compte de la stupidité et de la lâcheté d'un tel comportement. La brune se serait bien giflée pour cette pensée, si la perspective de faire un geste brusque en compagnie de "l'homme en noir" ne l'intimidait pas. June ne craignait désormais qu'une chose: la découverte de ce secret. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé en cette fameuse nuit de Noël, et la française avait besoin de temps pour démêler cette affaire.

Au loin, un couple de merles volait en chantant joyeusement, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pensive, June les regardait effectuer leur ballet aérien avec grâce. Ce spectacle lui faisait penser à ses amies, qui étaient, tout comme elle, passionnées par les arts. Elles lui manquaient, mais son oncle avait été formel sur ce sujet: il était hors de question qu'elle retourne en France.

D'un coup de baguette, Trinitus fit apparaître deux petits bancs de pierre blanche. Il s'assit légèrement sur celui de droite, et invita son accompagnatrice à faire de même. Avec une certaine appréhension, la française obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Gênée, la brune ne savait où poser les yeux. Les secondes défilaient, laissant place aux minutes. La française sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer les nombreux tourments qui s'emparaient de son âme. La brune trouvait cette situation assez dérisoire. Allaient-ils rester ainsi indéfiniment? Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas "convoquée" pour admirer la beauté profonde du silence. Nerveusement, elle tripota la petite figure en bois qui était resté dans sa poche. Ce présent lui avait été offert par son père. Ce dernier la lui avait sculptée pour son dixième anniversaire. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était de coutume dans sa famille d'offrir une petite sculpture en bois représentant un animal pour les dix ans de son premier enfant. Le lendemain, il était parti pour le Pérou, à la recherche d'un temple perdu. Son père n'avait laissé qu'un petit billet de trois lignes:

_" J'ai lu en ton âme,_

_Le dieu lynx est en toi,_

_Il guidera tes choix."_

Ces mots énigmatiques n'intriguèrent en rien la française: elle avait déjà remarqué que son père avait un petit côté de chaman indien.

Trinitus brisa le silence:

"Il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années, j'ai été engagé par le ministère pour une affaire. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que de nombreuses sorcières étaient retrouvées chez elles, immobiles. Elles ne vivaient plus, mais le temps ne semblait pas pouvoir altérer leurs corps. On aurait tout à fait pu les prendre pour des statues. Les femmes venaient de tous les milieux, et ne nous trouvions pas grand nombre de points communs entre elles. Tout ce que nous savions, c'était que toutes les victimes étaient des femmes. Lorsqu'on les retrouvait, elles avaient toutes cette expression de peine profonde gravée sur leurs visages."

"L'un des détails qui m'intrigua le plus fut l'absence d'iris dans leurs yeux. Leurs regards étaient vides. _L'assassin ne faisait aucune différence entre le physique ou les origines de ses victimes. C'est cette _irrégularité qui effrayait le plus la population. Il circulait des rumeurs disant qu'une voyante _avait prédit chacun des meurtres avec quelques mois d'avance. Personne ne l'avait crue, mais _l'exactitude des détails commençait à me troubler. Sous la demande du ministre, je suis allé voir cette _femme chez elle pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Il me _semble toutefois que tu dois sûrement connaître cette histoire?"

June soutint avec difficulté le regard impénétrable de son interlocuteur. Oui, ce drame ne lui était pas étranger...

"-Je ne te demanderai pas comment. Je ne te demanderai pas quand, ni avec qui. Tout ça n'a pas _d'importance. J'ai pu remarquer, lors de ta crise, des signes révélateurs qui m'ont appris tout ce dont _j'avais besoin. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse. Quel rôle le pendentif de Cliodne a-t-il joué?

-C'est une très longue histoire, prévint la française.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mêler aux préparatifs en pourchassant de stupides gnomes, _répondit l'homme."

June raconta, et Trinitus l'écouta. Elle se gardait bien de lui révéler tous les détails, ce qu'il savait pertinemment. Même si les sorciers ne le remarquaient pas, les fleurs des alentours semblaient être de plus en plus revigorées. Le papillon qui était sur le point de mourir retrouva tout à coup un élan de jeunesse fougueuse, et le lapin ne souffrait plus lorsqu'il posait ses pattes arrières. Petit à petit, le soleil laissait place à la lune, perpétuant leur jeu de poursuite éternel. Les lueurs du crépuscule firent scintiller les discrètes perles salées qui se frayaient un chemin le long des joues de June. Au loin, une explosion retentit. Même si les déserteurs ne le savaient pas, ils brillaient par leur absence à la fête. Le silence qui suivait le monologue de la française avait quelque chose de religieux. C'était le genre de silence profond, qui a le don d'apaiser les âmes. Le calme après la tempête.


	9. Chapitre VIII

La famille Weasley venait de terminer le repas un peu spécial organisé en l'honneur de Fleur. De part et d'autre de la table, les discussions allaient bon train, traitant de sujets tout aussi différents les uns des autres. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre avaient réussis à se libérer pour célébrer la nouvelle. Derrière les sourires et les taquineries se cachait un espoir. Cette promesse de vie réchauffait les cœurs de tous, comme si la flamme éternelle du Phoenix avait prit place en leur âme. Lee Jordan et Georges avaient placé des guirlandes lumineuses dans les arbres des alentours, ce qui créait une atmosphère agréable et apaisante. Ces derniers discutaient avec leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose:

"- Est-ce que les réparations seront finies pour la rentré? demanda Lee.

- C'est assez mal parti. Les dégâts sont considérables, et avec toute cette agitation autour de la capture des mangemorts qui se sont échappés, Kingsley ne peut pas se permettre de m'envoyer les sorciers nécessaires. Heureusement que les elfes de maison sont là! Ces créatures ne s'arrêtent jamais. Si seulement les humains pouvaient avoir ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième de leur dévouement et de leur envie de bien faire, le monde serait bien différent, répondit la directrice.

- Comment allez-vous faire? Je veux dire, la moitié du château est en ruine, il vous faut absolument de l'aide en masse, déclara Lee.

- Qu'en est-il des centaures? Ils nous ont rejoint pour la Grande Bataille, ils feront sans doute un geste pour l'école, proposa Georges

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je me suis dernièrement entretenue avec eux, et ils ont été très clairs sur certains points. S'ils ont combattus à nos côtés, ce n'était que pour protéger leur liberté. De plus, selon eux, la forêt a été souillée par tous ces mangemorts. Nous sommes tout de même parvenus à un accord: ils s'occupent de la restauration de la forêt et de soigner les animaux. En contrepartie, nous ne leur demandons pas de bénéficier de leur aide pour autre chose. Grâce au ciel, ils ont fini par oublier leur idée idiote du sortilège de Retinet Potestates! dit le professeur

- En quoi consiste ce sortilège? intervint June.

- Vous devez sans doute être la fille d'Aurore? commenta McGonagall

- En effet. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'est ce sortilège? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Oh, c'est tout à fait normal. Il est rare et très ancien. Il fait d'ailleurs partie des sorts primaires. C'est l'un des premiers sorts complexes. C'est une vieille magie, elle est même antérieure à tout ce que nous connaissons. Peu de sorciers savent comment le réaliser, et aucun ne l'a réussi correctement depuis cinq siècles. Dans le fond, sa fonction est cependant très avantageuse, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de scrupules. Ce sortilège est en quelque sorte une barrière, mais sa particularité est très singulière. Pour les moldus, il a le même effet qu'un repousse-moldu. En revanche, toute créature qui la traverserait perdrait en une seconde sa magie et son âme. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer... Pour simplifier les choses, ce sortilège est une extension de l'esprit du sorcier qui l'a crée. La magie prélevée aux victimes revient au sorcier, elle pénètre dans son essence même. Quant à l'âme, elle nourrit en quelque sorte le lieu protégé, lui donnant des propriétés magiques extraordinaires. Le dernier à l'avoir exécuté avec succès était un chaman péruvien. Personne ne sait comment il a réussi, mais du jour au lendemain, tout ceux qui franchissaient le seuil de sa porte subissaient ce sort affreux. Sa maison était devenue une forteresse infranchissable et funeste, narra le professeur.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda George.

- La magie l'a consummé. Pour comprendre, il faut savoir que la barrière est à double sens: si le sorcier qui l'a crée sort du périmètre protégé, la surplus de magie qui est en son corps le brûle petit à petit. Non seulement c'est une torture physique abominable, mais l'âme est également détruite. Dans sa soif de pouvoir, il n'a pas dû étudier les choses sous cet angle-là. Le chaman voulait sortir de chez lui pour prendre la femme de son fils, qui était d'une beauté incomparable. Sa négligence et sa soif de pouvoir ont eu raison de lui, raconta McGonagall."

Un silence pesant s'installa à la fin du récit. Toute la table avait arrêté de parler pour écouter le professeur. Cette révélation les choqua. Les hommes n'arrêteraient-ils donc jamais leur quête de puissance? Cette fatalité semblait ancrée dans les caractères humains avec énormément de ténacité...

"- Pourquoi est-ce que les centaures ont fait cette demande, s'ils connaissaient les risques? demanda Ginny.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Ils devaient sans doute penser à un dérivé de ce sortilège. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a plus de sorcier assez doué et puissant pour accomplir cet exploit, répondit le professeur Chourave.

- Ils devaient tout de même savoir que seul un sorcier extrêmement puissant pouvait exécuter ce sortilège. Qu'est-ce qui les fait croire qu'il y en a un? interrogea Molly.

- Il doit y avoir un sorcier, quelque part, qui aurait ce pouvoir. J'ai pu côtoyer des centaures pendant quelques années, et leurs prédictions sont souvent justes lorsqu'il s'agit de mouvements de puissances magiques, commenta June.

- Oh, s'il te plait! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu crois en ces idioties? Ce n'est pas en brûlant de la mousse et en léchant des crapauds que l'on peut lire l'avenir! dit Hermione.

- Personnellement, j'y crois. Bien sûr, Trelawney ne me convaincra jamais, mais à chaque fois que les centaures m'ont mis en garde, leurs prédictions ont toujours été fondées, répondit Harry. Je pense que nous avons traversé assez d'aventure ensemble pour que tu t'en rende compte

- C'est sûr! On peut dire que quand on est ton ami, les visions, cauchemars, prophéties et autre sont toujours au rendez-vous! Mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier que Trelawney nous prédisait une mort atroce un bon millier de fois par cours, rajouta Ron.

- Je peux savoir quelles sont ces aventures dont vous parlez tout le temps? demanda June.

- Pouha! Ça risque d'être très long... répliqua Harry."

Alors, commençant par le jour où il reçu cette fameuse lettre qui bouleversa sa vie, l'Elu retraça en quelques mots l'histoire qui deviendra par la suite une vraie légende. De temps à autre, Ron et Hermione intervenaient pour ajouter des anecdotes. Le survivant avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bel et bien sa vie qu'il narrait. Comment imaginer que lui, qui avait tué un Basilic, repoussé une horde de Détraqueurs, combattu un dragon et des mangemorts, pénétré Gringotts et tué le plus grand mage noir de son siècle avait dû vivre pendant dix ans dans un placard à chaussure en compagnie d'araignées? C'était tout simplement impensable... Ron venait de raconter en détails la partie d'échecs géants qu'ils avaient joué en première année. Cela semblait si lointain...

"- Mon dieu! Vous pourriez écrire toute une saga, avec vos histoires! Je suis sûre que vos aventures auraient un succès fou! s'exclama June

- Justement, ce serait un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent sans trop se forcer... commenta Ron.

- Mais oui! Je suis sûre que les gens vont adorer lire le passage dans lequel tu a fais une crise de nerf quand tu as trouvé une araignée de deux millimètres dans tes chaussettes! dit Hermione. Ron marmonna, tout rouge.

- Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas tant que ça... Je préfère faire quelque chose d'utile de ma vie, dit Harry.

- Malheureusement, cette dernière année a été assez troublée. Tous ceux qui devaient passé leur B.U.S.E.S ou A.S.P.I.C. n'ont pas pu passer leur examen. Et c'est sans compter sur les élèves qui étaient en fuite! dit le professeur de sortilège

- Que comptez-vous faire? C'est l'avenir de ces enfants qui est en jeux! De nombreux métiers font leur sélection grâce à ces résultats, dit Mr. Weasley

- Après avoir longuement réfléchit, on a trouvé une solution. La nouvelle paraîtra demain matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier, de toute façon. Pour les élèves qui étaient en cinquième et septième année, ils pourront refaire leur année sans problèmes. Quant à ceux de septième année qui veulent entrer dès maintenant dans le monde du travail, ils devront passer des examens assez particulier à la fin du mois d'août. Tous les autres passeront dans les classes suivantes, sauf si la majorité des professeurs sont pour un redoublement, expliqua la directrice

- C'est une très bonne idée! s'exclama Molly.

- A vrai dire, c'est Miss Granger qui nous a inspiré. Il y a peu, elle nous a envoyé une lettre nous demandant son admission pour pouvoir rattraper sa septième année et passer convenablement ses A.S.P.I.C, dit McGonagall. Si le château est remis sur pied à temps, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes.

- J'aimerai le voir! J'ai lu" L'Histoire de Poudlard" et son histoire est vraiment fascinante, dit June.

- Tiens, on croirait entendre Hermione! s'exclama Ron.

- Et alors? C'est plutôt navrant de voir qu'elle en sait probablement plus sur son histoire que toi, répliqua sa petite-amie.

- Pour quoi faire? Si on a une question, on n'a qu'à te demander. Et si tu refuses, je suis sûr que June acceptera, elle, dit Harry.

- Bah voyons! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des paresseux. Et fiers de l'être, en plus! dit Hermione.

- Très bien. On te promet de lire ce livre si tu acceptes de prendre des entraînements de Quidditch tous les jours pendant deux semaines, dit Georges.

- Après tout, si vous voulez rester idiots toute votre vie, c'est votre affaire, répliqua Hermione.

- Assez parlé! June chérie, tu ferais mieux de te coucher, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes., dit Molly.

- Allez, au lit! Demain je suis de service pour aider à la restauration de Poudlard, et je t'emmène avec moi, June. Tu pourras faire de la magie là-bas, je me suis arrangé avec le ministère. Tant que tu ne sors pas de l'enceinte du château, tu n'auras pas de problèmes, dit Arthur.

- Merci! J'ai vraiment hâte d'enfin le voir!

- Oh, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit au top de sa forme...

- Je viens aussi, dit Georges."


	10. Chapitre IX

"- Whoua!"

_June regarda avec admiration l'école qui avait abrité depuis de nombreuses années des centaines de générations de sorciers. Il en fallait peu pour que le château soit qualifiable de ruine, mais il n'en était pas moins imposant. De ce qui était autrefois la tour d'astronomie ne restait plus qu'un amas gigantesque de tonnes de pierre. On pouvait voir de nombreux sorciers s'affairer à la réparation de Poudlard. Certains survolaient l'ensemble sur des balais et tentaient de superviser les opérations.

"- Tu verras. Quand on aura redonné sa dignité au château, ce sera autre chose! lança Georges en souriant.  
>- C'est énorme! Et ce parc... Il est géant! Celui de Beauxbâtons est plus petit, mais plein de fleurs de différentes espèces, dit June.<br>- Trêve de bavardages. Vous feriez mieux de garder vos forces pour quelque chose qui soit utile, nous en auront bien besoin, coupa Mr Weasley. June, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin?  
>- Je peux utiliser la magie tant que je reste dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que je suis supervisée par un adulte travaillant pour le ministère ou par un professeur. En aucun cas je ne dois utiliser ma magie sur une personne, à moins que sa vie soit en jeu. Je devrai le plier aux directives qui me seront ordonnés et ne prendre aucune initiative, récita la Française.<br>- C'est bien. Et, n'oublie pas, si jamais tu ne respectes pas l'une des ces conditions, ... commença Arthur  
>- Ma baguette sera confisqué en moins d'une minute et je devrai comparaître devant le Mangemnagot français. Je sais, termina June.<br>-C'est bon papa, laisse-la! Tu lui répètes le même discours depuis sept heures ce matin. Je crois qu'elle a compris, quand même, dit Georges en levant les yeux au ciel. "

_Le père Weasley ne répliqua pas, préférant éviter une dispute. June esquissa un sourire de remerciement à son sauveur, qui le lui rendit. La française se sentait toute petite à ses côtés: il la dominait facilement du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingts! La brune soupira. Pourquoi diable est-ce que tous les garçons qu'elle devait côtoyer étaient-ils aussi grand? Cependant, la belle ne laissa pas ses pensées superficielles polluer son esprit et se concentra sur la bonne nouvelle du jour. Elle allait enfin pouvoir utiliser la magie! Merlin seul savait à quel point cela lui avait manqué...

_Pouvoir sentir cette chaleur familière et si particulière agiter ses sens, c'était ça son bonheur. Certains traditionalistes pensaient qu'il était malsain d'éprouver autant de plaisir à jeter de simples sorts, que cela était signe avant coureur de dépendance et d'envie de puissance. June s'en fichait. Les "gens" n'étaient pas dans sa tête, ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre. De toute façon, il y en aura toujours qui trouveront du mal à dire. P_ersonne n'est parfait._ Mais il y en avait toujours, comme Twinny et Fleur, qui la connaissaient et l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils la comprenaient, ils se contentaient de l'accepter, ce qui était bien différent. La Française avait l'habitude, et elle avait appris à vivre avec sa personalité marquée. Elle vivait don son monde, et ce depuis toute petite. Cette isolation mentale lui avait joué des tours bien plus d'une fois! Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser, June ne pleurait jamais pour des faits réels. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un film, d'un livre, d'une chanson, d'une mélodie, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Bien que sa tristesse ait été poignante, elle n'était pas arrivé à laisser échapper aucune perle salée lors de l'enterrement de son père. Pourtant, elle l'aimait énormément. La vie était ainsi, et June ne pouvait que subir la fatalité. Condamnée à ne pouvoir exprimer ses émotions lorsqu'elles la submergeaient.

"- Et voilà! Tu peux officiellement transformer tous ceux qui t'ennuient en rats d'égouts, maintenant! s'exclama Georges en faisant à clin d'oeil à June.  
>- Tu ferrais mieux de faire attention, alors, répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement."<p>

_Cette dernière, par pur plaisir, fit jaillir de sa baguette une multitude d'oiseaux exotiques de différentes couleurs. On aurait dit un arc-en-ciel animal. A vrai dire, June cherchait à cacher au rouquin à quel point elle était mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Même si elle savait maîtriser ses réactions, ses yeux la trahissaient.

"-June! s'exclama Mr. Weasley.  
>-Oui? dit-elle, simulant une innocence parfaite.<br>- Ta magie! Les consignent étaient pourtant claires.  
>- Ben quoi? Vous travaillez bien pour le Ministère, non? Je suis dans l'enceinte de l'école, et le sort n'a eu d'effets que sur la beauté de la nature. Je n'ai fait que contribuer au dur labeur de redonner à cette école sa grandeur d'antan. Je remplis le marché, là, répliqua la Française."<p>

_Las, Mr. weasley soupira. La journée promettait d'être riche en évènements! Il se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé par ses souvenirs de la Grande Guerre qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'au loin, Basile le saluait.

_Le temps de leur trajet, la française put constater à quel point les dégats étaient conséquents. Il y avait des arbres déracinés, calcinés, des traces de brûlures laissées par des sorts, et certaines parties du château semblaient tomber en ruine. Ce qui était le plus frappant, cependant, était l'atmosphère lourde de magie qui régnait. On _pouvait sentir_ qu'une puissance importante avait été déchainée en ce lieu. La magie laisse des traces, et elle sentait que celles-là étaient éternelles.

_Des sorciers s'affairaient un peu partout, mais on pouvait lire dans leurs expressions que ce n'était pas sans conséquence. Ils revivaient la bataille, se souvenaient des proches perdus à jamais, des familles brisées, ... Les survivants savaient désormais que la liberté était une bataille, et que l'on devait toujours se préparer à donner sa vie pour elle. C'était un marché à double sens.

_Notre trio se trouvait désormais devant les portes du château, ils avaient été assignés à la restauration des escaliers qui s'étaient écroulés. Ces derniers posaient problèmes car ils étaient magiques, ce qui créait une sorte d'obstacle en plus. La jeune fille avait remarqué que c'était dans la zone d'une brûlure du sol que les traces semblaient les plus fortes. Elle remarqua que de nombreux sorciers évitaient de traverser cet espace, comme s'ils la redoutaient. "C'est donc là que Voldemort a été tué par Harry... Effrayant, se dit June". Un vieil homme avait installé un petit chapiteau un peu plus loin. Une vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rapiécée pourpre interpella Mr. Weasley. Ce dernier fit signe à son fils de conduire June.

_Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il travaillaient. La tâche était tellement rude et nécessitait tellement de concentration que les sorciers étaient tous murés dans le silence. June était dans un groupe comportant un vieil auror nommé Tim McLagway, un jeune volontaire qui portait de multiples cicatrices sur le visage et elle-même. Tim supervisait le tout avec l'aide d'un portait représentant une jeune danseuse de balet. En effet, il avait été décidé que ces derniers aideraient à la restauration du château. Certains de ces tableaux étaient à la même place depuis la fondation de Poudlard, et ils sauraient mieux que personne comment faire que le château retrouve la même organisation qu'auparavent. Tout à coup, un homme gigantesque, de trois mètres de haut, apparut en boitant légèrement. Il adressa un grand sourire au jeune garçon et se dirigea vers lui.

"-Neville! Comment ça va, mon garçon? Toujours en train de travailler, à ce que je vois, dit le géant.

-Hagrid! Je suis content de te voir. Que veux-tu, l'école ne vas pas se réparer toute seule. En plus, le professeur Chourave n'a toujours pas retrouvé son Filet Du Diable. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un qui s'y connait soit dans le coin quand cela va arriver! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu devais reposer ta jambe juqu'à la rentrée, répondit Neville en serrant son ami.

-Bah! Je suis assez grand pour savoir quand me reposer. Elle ne me fait pas autant mal qu'avant. Je suis venu chercher du renfort, les sirènes essayent de nous dire quelque chose depuis une heure, mais on ne comprend rien. Tim? Est-ce que ça rentre dans tes cordes? demanda Hagrid.

- Désolé, je n'ai jamais rien compris à cette langue, confessa l'auror.

- Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez. J'ai quelques notions, mais ça risque d'être assez approximatif, proposa June.

- Ce sera mieux que rien! On peut savoir qui tu es? Ton visage me dit quelque chose, dit Hagrid.

-Je suis June Smith. Je suis chez les Weasley pour l'été.

-Ah, oui. Je vois, murmura le géant. Content de t'avoir revu, Tim! Il faudra qu'on se donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, un de ces jours. Au fait, Neville, tu pourras passer chez moi vers six heures? Luna sera là aussi, et si McGonagall ne les transforme pas en crapaux avant, Seamus, Dean et Georges seront là aussi. Ca te dit?

-Pas de problèmes! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor, heureux de pouvoir revoir ses amis.

-Je le lacherai un peu en avance, dit Tim."

_Le chemin fut assez agréable. Malgrès sa jambe blessée, Hagrid marchait à un bon rythme, et June devait presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer. Cette dernière appris que lorsque son père avait été à Poudlard, il aimait passer du temps avec Hagrid pour l'aider à s'occuper de la forêt. Une amitié sincère s'était installé entre eux deux, mais ils n'avaient pas pu continuer de se fréquenter. Hagrid lui annonça qu'il était désolé qu'il soit mort. June l'avait laissé parler, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Cela lui faisait du bien qu'on parle de son père, de sa jeunesse. Elle aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, mais ils étaient arrivés. Un petit troupeau de sorciers, l'eau leur arrivant au bassin, tentaient de faire comprendre aux sirènes par des gestes qu'il fallaient qu'elles attendent. Ces dernières semblaient folles de rage. La venue d'Hagrid soulagea bon nombre d'entre eux, mais ce fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent que c'était une jeune femme qui l'acompagnait, ils déchantèrent immédiatement.

"-Voyons Hagrid! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que cette fillette puisse maîtriser l'une des langues les plus compliqué de l'univers! s'exclama un vieil homme.

- Je ne suis PAS une fillette. Laissez-moi faire et vous verrez, rétorqua June, offensée."

_Sur ce, elle retira ses chaussures et lança un sort sur son corps pour ne pas sentir le froid. Elle avança, déterminée, vers le lac et arriva au niveau des sirènes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se concentrer, et laissa une sorte de cliquetis sifflé échapper de sa bouche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient fait leur apparition, les sirènes semblaient se calmer. Après un bref échange, June hocha de la tête et commença à se déshabiller.

"-Mais, que fais-tu? demanda Hagrid.

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas qui perturbe l'écosystème. Elles croient que c'est un objet de magie noire, parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas l'atteindre sans être brûler en retour. Cette chose tue toute les algues, et les êtres marins ont besoin de notre magie pour sauver la vie sous l'eau, répondit June en terminant ce qu'elle avait commencé."

!

_La française était désormais en sous-vêtement, et l'eau froide lui donnait des frissons. Elle s'aprêtait à plonger lorsqu'une main puissante la retint. En se retournant, elle put voir un Georges, torse nu, la baguette à la main.

!

"-Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas toute seule, surtout s'il y a de la magie noire qui traine par là, commença le rouquin.

- Si tu veux. Mais tu te débrouilles pour suivre! Tu es capable de te métamorphoser en animal marin? demanda June."

!

_Sans attendre de réponses, elle plongea et se transforma en une magnifique pieuvre géante rouge de quatre mètres d'envergure. L'un de ses huits tentacule tenait sa baguette. George, quant à lui, opta pour un requin. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Harry, Victor krum avait pu aller assez rapidement lors du Tournois Des Sorciers grâce à cet animal. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé à sa baguette. Heureusement, June la lui pris. Ils suivirent les sirènes, qui parlaient avec June. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas prononer un seul son, elle se contentait alors de hocher la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait.

!

_C'était la première fois que Georges plongeait dans le lac, et il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre cette expérience avec son frère. Il essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la pieuvre écarlate qui le précédait. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confience aux sirènes, et cette histoire d'objet magique l'intriguait. Poudlard était protégé par des sorts anciens très puissants, seul un mage noir aurait pu placer cet entrefact dans le lac. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver, il craignait que la mort prenne encore des innocents sous son aile.


	11. Chapitre X

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du lac, la vie sous-marine diminuait. Les sirènes les guidaient avec méfiance, redoutant les attaques possibles de l'objet. Il n'est pas dans la nature des sirènes de demander de l'aide aux humains : ce sont des créatures indépendantes, qui ont su mener leur vie en totale autarcie. De mémoire de sorcier, la communauté des sirènes n'avait autant échangé de rapports avec des sorciers qu'à Poudlard. Implantée depuis des siècles, les directeurs de Poudlard lui accordaient la liberté de vivre dans le lac, qui était un milieu protégé de l'action de l'homme, en demandant en échange d'apporter de l'aide à tout élève en danger dans l'eau.

Georges et June arrivèrent dans une zone déserte, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les sirènes leur firent comprendre qu'elles ne voulaient pas s'avancer plus. Grace à ses nouveaux sens, Georges pu sentir qu'une énergie nouvelle et puissante se dégageait de l'obscurité. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, il prit peur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver, et après avoir entendu Harry parler des Horcruxes, il redoutait ce que la magie noire pouvait encore leur réserver. Serait-ce un nouveau morceau de l'âme de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Il ne connaissait pas cette fille, et le fait qu'elle soit fille d'auror ne lui assurait pas forcément une expérience hors du commun. S'il n'avait pas peur de se battre, il la guerre lui avait appris que la précipitation était l'ennemie de l'homme courageux, et qu'il fallait toujours redouter ce que 'on ignorait, car cela pourrait toujours être fatal.

June, quant à elle, analysait tout ce qui l'entourait avec rapidité, mettant à profit ses différents tentacules. Cette adrénaline lui redonnait l'envie de vivre, et cette situation remettait de l'action dans son quotidien. Elle avait certains talents qu'elle comptait mettre en avant en Angleterre. La source du problème était au centre du tourbillon noir, et la question pour June était de déterminer dans quelle mesure elle serait capable de diminuer son effet sur les environs jusqu'à ce qu'un auror s'occupe de l'extraire. Elle connaissait des sors de protection, mais ils ne seraient efficaces qu'en étant sûr qu'ils n'aggraveraient pas la situation.

Elle remarqua que les algues pourrissaient par les racines. Elle remarqua que l'objet semblait absorber la lumière des alentours. Elle remarqua que la température de l'eau avait augmenté, ce qui était illogique. Elle remarqua que l'eau formait un tourbillon noir, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle remarqua ainsi plusieurs détails capitaux, et commença à établir une stratégie de protection. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de recours pour ce genre de magie noire, très expansive, mais pensait au moins ralentir le processus en attendant d'alarmer Trinitus. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec le requin, mais son comportement laissait comprendre qu'il était là avant tout pour la protéger.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle irait plus vite en utilisant également la baguette de Georges, mais se ravisa. Il était extrêmement discourtois d'utiliser la baguette de tierce personne sans lui en faire la demande, sans oublier qu'il fallait être sûr qu'elle allait bien réagir, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sors complexes. June n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer des sors sous forme animale. Tout le processus de volonté était différent, il fallait pouvoir s'adapter aux sens accrus ou inexistants, et avant tout être capable de lancer des sortilèges informulés. C'était la partie la plus difficile, et June devait se concentrer au maximum pour y parvenir.

La pieuvre nagea autour du périmètre avec lenteur, se laissant plus porter par le tourbillon qu'autre chose. Les sirènes la regardaient avec approbation, tandis que le requin la suivait du regard, prêt à intervenir au moindre signal de faiblesse. Au bout d'un certain moment, la pieuvre agita ses tentacules avec précision : elle dansait la danse de la magie. Derrière son passage, une fine trainée dorée luisait dans l'obscurité. Etrangement, la noirceur semblait se condenser, et cherchait à infiltrer la barrière. C'était en vain, il lui était impossible de dépasser un certain périmètre sans que la barrière ne l'empêche de progresser. La trainée dorée n'était pas fixe ni rigide. Selon la force avec laquelle l'obscurité tentait de l'affaiblir, elle avait tendance à se détendre et à perdre quelques centimètres de distance. Malgré cela, elle tenait bon, étant renforcée par l'action de la pieuvre. Les sirènes nageaient à distance autour de la barrière, vérifiant que la substance noire n'avait pas trouvé de fissures. L'une d'entre elles signifia à June qu'il y avait une partie qui devait être plus protégée, étant donné qu'elle était en direction de leurs habitations.

Georges était impressionné par le sort de June. Il connaissait ce genre de barrières magiques : elles étaient de mêmes natures que celles qui protégeaient Poudlard. McGonagall les avaient entrainé avec elle pour renforcer les défenses de l'école, et il pouvait reconnaitre la fine trainée dorée. Cependant, il ne savait comment, mais June avait réussi à inverser le sort pour faire en sorte qu'il emprisonne la magie noire, au lieu de la maintenir éloignée hors d'une certaine zone. Il la suivait également de loin, tout en surveillant les alentours. Cela faisait un moins trois quarts d'heure qu'ils avaient quitté la terre ferme, et Hagrid avait surement prévenu d'autres sorciers.

Lorsqu'elle finit de tisser sa barrière, June se retourna et rejoignit le requin. Son travail tenait bon, mais elle n'allait pas tenter le diable. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être renforcée, mais sa transformation en pieuvre et son sort l'avaient épuisés, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Les sirènes l'avaient compris, et elles se hâtèrent se reconduire les deux sorciers à la surface. Georges sentait que June était épuisée, et restait près d'elle, au cas où elle flanche. Il n'avait pas oublié la crise qu'elle avait eue au terrain de Quidditch, et redoutait qu'elle s'évanouisse de nouveau. Trinitus avait parlé à la famille, leur demander une discrétion complète sur le sujet, au risque que June quitte la famille pour rejoindre son oncle en Chine. Il n'avait donné aucune explication, comme à son habitude. Il allait droit au but, sans superflu émotionnel. Il avait ensuite eu une discussion privée avec Fleur, et cette dernière en revint impassible. La dernière fois que la française avait abordé cette froideur, ce fut lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre noire provenant de son père. En temps de guerre, il était de notoriété publique que les lettres noires n'avaient qu'une signification possible : la mort. Cependant, ils ne reçurent aucune explication, pas un mot. Lorsque Bill, fou d'inquiétude, chercha à récupérer la lettre à l'insu de Fleur, cette dernière le démasqua et entra dans une fureur noire. Bill n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et resta terrorisé face à la femme qu'il aimait. Fleur partit de la maison pendant quelques temps pour retourner chez son père. Bill tentait de la rejoindre par tous les moyens possibles, mais elle restait sourde à ses lettres. Heureusement, cela ne dura qu'une semaine, mais lorsque Fleur revint, Bill comprit que la lettre était un sujet tabou pour elle. Il avait ensuite avoué à sa famille qu'il avait reçu une lettre de la mère de Fleur, lui expliquant que sa fille était incapable de se livrer lorsqu'il s'agissait de mort, et qu'il fallait qu'il attende encore pour qu'elle en soit capable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Georges ne sentit pas le temps du retour passer, et ils arrivèrent à la surface en peu de temps. Sa première pensée en voyant la foule de sorciers au bord du lac, fut que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il s'était mis autant de personnes à dos sans la complicité de son frère. Il hésita un moment à replonger dans l'eau et à tenir compagnie au calamar géant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa mère. Cette dernière était furibonde, et s'élança vers lui avant même qu'il ne se soit retransformé en humain. Heureusement, Trinitus lui coupa la route en allant à la rencontre des sirènes et de June. Cette dernière s'était retransformée, et séchait ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort. Elle était assez pale, mais s'empressa de résumer la situation à Trinitus :

« - Es-tu sûre qu'elle provient d'un objet ?

-Je pense que oui. Elle semblait être dégagée d'un centre, et n'arrivait pas à quitter ce secteur. Mon sort tiendra le coup un jour ou deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il s'affaiblisse une fois le temps écoulé.

-Mais comment aurait-il pu juste apparaitre ? Il provient forcément d'un autre endroit.

-Non, les sirènes sont formelles sur ce point. Aucun mage n'est allé dans cette partie du lac, elles ne les auraient pas laissé se balader aussi près de leurs petits. Elles ont dû déménager leurs nids à cause du tourbillon, le courant risquait d'affaiblir les œufs.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre l'initiative d'y aller parce que tu peux comprendre le langage des sirènes. Je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps sur ce point-là, tu verras que Mme Weasley en a fait sa spécialité. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu avais fait un malaise sous l'eau, Twinny n'aurait pas pu venir te sauver aussi efficacement. Ne prend pas cela à la légère jeune fille, il est hors de question de rajouter des drames dans l'enceinte de cette école. »

En effet, lorsque June se retourna, elle put voir que Mme Weasley faisait passer un sale moment à Georges. Ce dernier semblai habitué et prenait cela avec le sourire, comme s'il riait à une blague que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais !


	12. Chapitre XI

_« - Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?_

_-Rien._

_-Etes-vous conscient de vos actes ? Vous avez combattu aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous avez gardé chez vous des prisonniers, et vous avez tenté de mettre fin aux jours d'Harry Potter lors de sa quête pour combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Vous avez détruit la Salle sur Demande. Cela n'est qu'une parcelle des crimes pour lesquels vous êtes coupable. Vous venez de passer un mois dans la prison d'Azkaban en attendant votre procès._

_-Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »_

Au Terrier, un hibou noir entra par la fenêtre lors du diner. La famille s'était retrouvée près du feu. Georges et June racontait leur périple de la matinée, sous le regard inquisiteur de Mme Weasley et de Fleur. Il se posa sur les épaules d'Harry, lui tendant une lettre de couleur verte. Son visage se figea, et il l'ouvrit délicatement, comme s'il désamorçait une bombe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait sa lecture, son sourire se déforma en grimace, et le silence régna. Les Weasley redoutaient une mauvaise nouvelle. N'en pouvant plus de l'attente, Ron brisa le silence :

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh… Disons que j'ai contracté une dette il y a un moment, et que j'aurai préféré l'oublier. Ce n'est rien de grave, mais je préfère y penser tranquillement. »

Sur ce, il prit la direction du jardin pour prendre l'air. D'un geste, il signifia à Ginny qu'il préférait rester seul pour être plus à son aise. Harry tenait toujours ses promesses, dans le domaine du possible. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il réglait toujours, c'était bien ses dettes. Lors de la Grande Bataille, il avait cru devoir se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'innocents. Voldemort l'avait tué, ou du moins aurait dû le tuer. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était revenu à la vie. Il avait ainsi une nouvelle chance de réaliser la prophétie, et avant tout de venger la mort de centaines de sorciers, dont ses parents. Lord Voldemort lui avait jeté le sort de la mort deux fois. Les deux fois, il a survécu grâce à l'amour maternel. La première fois, ce fut grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, qui supplia de le laisser en vie jusqu'au bout. La seconde fois, ce fut grâce à Narcissa Malfoy, qui mentit à Voldemort pour le bien de son fils. Cette nuit-là, Harry contracta une dette envers cette femme, et une nouvelle dette envers l'amour d'une mère.

Lors des arrestations, il expliqua aux aurors restant comment Narcissa Malfoy l'avait protégé. Sans réellement la disculper, elle et sa famille, cela dissuada surtout les survivants de se venger sur eux. Les deux hommes de la famille Malfoy furent envoyé à Azkaban en attendant d'etre jugé, tandis que Mme Malfoy fut consigné à rester dans son manoir, sans possibilité d'en sortir, sous étroite surveillance, et avec interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie sous peine de prison à perpétuité. Cette clémence avait été critiquée par de nombreuses familles victimes des attaques des Mangemorts, mais pour une fois Harry put mettre à profit sa célébrité pour protéger cette femme. Cela lui en avait couté énormément, et il hésitait souvent à ne montrer aucune clémence envers une femme qui avait assisté à la torture d'Hermione sans broncher.

Que valait sa vie ? Telle était la question. Jusqu'à quel point devrait-il se sentir redevable envers cette femme ? A chaque fois qu'il se sentait prêt à prendre sa plume et à écrire au Magemnagot, il se souvenait du désespoir dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapprocher ce désespoir à celui de sa mère, bien qu'il déteste les Malfoy.

La lettre qu'il venait de recevoir provenait de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle lui demandait l'impossible, l'immoral, l'injuste. Elle était désespérée. Le procès de son fils avait lieu le lendemain, et elle savait d'avance qu'il serrait condamné à perpétuité pour trahison à la paix et collaboration aux crimes contre l'humanité de Lord Voldemort. Il venait de passer un mois à Azkaban, et il était devenu une ombre, un fantôme. Dans sa lettre, Mme Malfoy le suppliait d'entrer en faveur pour lui. Son ennemi depuis toujours. Elle lui proposait d'effectuer un échange, et de la transférer à Azkaban. Elle lui avouait être la seule responsable des actions de son fils. Selon elle, elle n'avait pas su le protéger de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et n'avait pas su intervenir lorsqu'il lui avait donné des missions à accomplir. Drago était obligé d'obéir, et d'agir comme si c'était un grand honneur s'il ne voulait pas être exécuté. Une fois de plus, elle affirmait qu'il était effrayé et réticent, et n'était pas réellement responsable de ses actes.

Harry hésitait. Une partie de lui hurlait au mensonge, et ne désirait que la vengeance. Cependant, une petite voix persistante lui rappelait Severus Rogue et le jurement qu'il avait professé, ainsi que la crainte qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Malfoy lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Le ciel était dégagé, et la pleine lune brillait avec ardeur pour rivaliser avec les étoiles qui l'entouraient. Harry eu une pensée pour les victimes des loups-garous, qui devaient subir leur première transformation cette nuit. Lupin lui manquait énormément. Il aurait surement su le conseiller sur la manière juste de faire les choses. Rémus avait de nombreux défauts, mais il avait toujours su aider Harry lorsqu'il en avait le pouvoir. Son sens de la morale et de l'éthique manquaient cruellement à Harry. Sirius manquait également à Harry. Il avait besoin de ses liens, mais toutes ces personnes étaient mortes, emportées par une guerre qui avait fait bien trop de victimes.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il déambulait au hasard, renvoyant les gnomes de jardin insouciants d'un coup de pied. Il pesait le pour et le contre, mais n'arrivait pas à trancher. Il décida donc de se tourner vers les personnes qui avaient réellement su le soutenir dans toutes ses épreuves. Lorsqu'il retourna au Terrier, il ne restait plus que Bill, Ron, Hermione et Trinitus. Ce dernier attendait le retour d'Harry pour retourner au ministère, où il préparerait le problème de l'objet du lac. Après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'Elu, il prit congé et transplana. Bill prétexta une excuse quelconque pour laisser le trio entre eux. Il avait compris qu'il était de trop, mais Harry lui dit de rester, qu'un homme juste ne serait pas de trop. Il leur résuma la situation, en exposant ses pour et contre. Les garçons prirent la parole en premier, mais c'était l'avis d'Hermione qu'Harry attendait le plus :

« - Je ne pense pas que tu doives intervenir Harry, commença Bill. Tu as déjà utilisé ton influence pour empêcher qu'elle soit envoyée à Azkaban, tu ne peux pas la laisser utiliser ton sens de l'honneur pour que sa famille s'en sorte à nouveau. Et puis, ce serait injuste envers les autres. Drago Malfoy n'est surement pas le seul à avoir fait des choses contre son gré, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il ait collaboré ouvertement avec Voldemort.

-N'oublie pas qu'à cause de lui, les mangemorts ont pu pénétrer à Poudlard il y a deux ans déjà, dit Ron. Il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, et s'il ne l'a pas fait c'est parce que Severus a pris les devants. Je sais que tu te sens redevable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier ce qu'il a fait Harry. Nous parlons là du Malfoy qui ne s'est pas gêné pour faire de ta vie un enfer dès qu'il a pu, du Malfoy qui insultait Hermione de Sang-De-Bourbe, du meme Malfoy qui a regardé les Mangemorts semer la terreur à la coupe du monde en riant. Du Malfoy qui a assisté à la torture d'Herminone, sans doute de Luna, et surement d'autres encore. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ses actions. »

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué la torture d'Hermione, il tremblait légèrement, comme si son corps refusait encore d'admettre qu'elle ait pu subir une telle épreuve. Justement, cette dernière gardait le silence et fixait le feu, absente. Elle resta ainsi un moment, hypnotisée par les flammes, caressant mécaniquement Pattenrond. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole, ce fut avec une voix éteinte, lointaine, mais son regard avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

« Malfoy est un abruti lâche et ambitieux. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il était cruel pour attirer les regards. Je le hais, comme j'ai rarement haï une personne de tout mon cœur. Cependant, je vais te demander d'accepter Harry. Il faut savoir être juste. Tu as bien vu comment il était lors de la sixième année. S'il a cherché à faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudard, c'est qu'il redoutait avant tout les conséquences s'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Severus a tué d'abord Dumbledore qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Tu nous l'as dit toi-même, il en était incapable. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé de confirmer ton identité, il hésitait à répondre. Enfin, s'il t'a combattu lors de la Grande Bataille, c'est qu'il a compris au moins une chose. Il était trop Mangemort pour rejoindre nos rangs, et s'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort ne le tue, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il s'est trompé, mais on ne peut pas punir un lâche pour ne pas être courageux. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, qui n'a même pas été capable de regarder dans ma direction quand Bellatrix s'est occupée de moi. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, et avec un peu de chance il le sera un peu moins dans quelques années. Souviens-toi que Dumbledore pensait également qu'il était victime de son sort. Je ne pense pas qu'il doive etre complètement disculpé, c'est tout de même un grand enfoiré, et il mérite une punition. Ce que je te dis, tu le sais, et c'est pour cela que tu hésites autant. Tu as raison Bill, ce n'est pas juste envers les autres idiots envoyés à Azkaban, mais c'est juste envers Malfoy, et juste envers Dumbledore. »


	13. Chapitre XII

Trinitus était accompagné par ses collègues, les plus grands experts en magie noire du Ministère de la Magie. Après une journée de recherches et de stratégie, ils étaient prêts à partir à la recherche de l'objet du fond du lac. Bien qu'ils aient renforcé les barrières que June avait mis en place, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser la magie noire polluer plus longtemps Poudlard. Avec l'aide des sirènes et d'un spécialiste en langues aquatiques, ils avaient réussi à déterminer la nature de l'objet en question, et à trouver un sort qui saurait neutraliser son action, du moins le temps de le transporter.

La magie laissait des traces, qu'elles soient visibles ou non. Lorsque de grands mages s'étaient affrontés, ils laissaient des traces dans l'air, une sensibilité magique plus grande. Un exemple très connu était la grotte de Zhang Yi Fu en Chine. Il y avait quelques siècles, Chine magique se divisait en deux, chaque partie étant sous l'influence d'un grand mage. Un jour, le mage Zhang Yi Fu proposa à Fu Gui, son homonyme, de jouer la réunification du pays à travers un duel. Ce dernier accepta, à condition que le duel se fasse dans la grotte de son choix. Le duel fut légendaire, et les mages des environs rapportèrent qu'il dura sept jours et sept nuits. Personne n'était autorisé à les interrompre, et il était dit qu'ils ne sortiraient pas tant que l'autre n'avait pas rejoint le Royaume du Silence. A la fin de la septième nuit, Fu Gui sortit de la grotte, tenant avec lui le sceptre de son adversaire. Lorsque les serviteurs de Zhang Yi Fu pénétrèrent dans la grotte pour récupérer la dépouille, elle avait disparue. La légende racontait que son corps avait été consumé par la magie, et qu'il avait fini par être assimilé à la grotte, qui gardait depuis des parois en verre rouge très connues dans le monde de la magie. La légende avait été déformée tout au long de l'histoire, mais la grotte subsistait, comme trace magique et éternelle d'un concentré de magie.

Une perle de marbre. Un tout petit objet, de moins d'un centimètre de diamètre, avait réussi à créer de réels dégâts dans l'équilibre magique de l'écosystème du lac. Même s'il était étonné, Trinitus fut soulagé lorsqu'il enferma la perle dans la boite qu'il avait prévu à cet effet. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, le surplus de magie noire qui stagnait à l'école s'était condensée en cet objet insignifiant mais dangereux au fond du lac. Trinitus soupçonnait là un ancien de sort de protection des fondateurs, ayant sans doute pour but de réunifier l'équilibre magique si le château était attaqué ou en ruines. Il allait vérifier aux archives du Ministère, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait déjà eu un antécédent similaire lors de la révolution française, lorsque Beauxbâtons fut attaqué. Selon Trinitus, une grande partie des crimes commis seraient vite résolus si les aurors avaient une meilleure connaissance des antécédents criminels du Royaume-Unis et de monde. Sa mère était historienne de la magie, et s'était intéressée aux légendes de tous les continents. Lorsqu'elle l'emmenait lors de ses voyages, Trinitus avait eu l'occasion de voir toutes sortes de magies différentes, que ce soit par les chamans boliviens que par les Grands Apothicaires d'Inde.

Sa mère l'avait amené bien souvent dans des régions reculées du monde magique à sa demande. Il avait dû passer de nombreux étés à étudier des sorts de défenses, l'art des potions et des remèdes, et à se familiariser avec le monde moldus, afin d'être capable de suivre sa mère lors de ses périples. Il avait dû être très patient, et passer de nombreuses épreuves au Ministère afin d'avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les pays étrangers. Ainsi, dès sa jeunesse, Trinitus avait été confronté à la vie active, aux responsabilités et au danger. A la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, il entreprit des études d'auror. Il passa le concours avec brio, mais préféra continuer ses voyages autour du monde et récolter encore plus de savoirs. Il gagnait sa vie en assurant la protection de sorciers qui faisaient des recherches pour leurs livres, et finit par être consultant pour divers gouvernements au sujet de magie noire. Lorsque Voldemort et ses Mangemorts commencèrent leurs premières attaques, Dumbledore fit appel à ses services pour faire partie de l'Ordre Du Phoenix. Il se chargea de missions secrètes, et avant tout d'élaborer la protection des informations secrètes. Lors de la seconde guerre, il reprit son rôle, mais en toute discrétion. Si son travail au Ministère lui permettait de pouvoir recueillir des informations pour l'Ordre, seuls quelques membres connaissaient son identité, afin d'éviter une fuite. A la mort de Voldemort, il fut mis en charge de la protection d'Harry, pour éviter qu'un Mangemort en fuite ne puisse atteindre à sa vie.

Cependant, en un mois, une grande partie des Mangemorts en fuite furent capturés et jugés. Un grand nombre d'eux avait été pris à la fin de la Grande Bataille, et de nombreux parents dont l'enfant avait été tué cherchèrent à rendre justice par leur propre moyen. La nouvelle politique du Ministre de la Magie était devenue clair : il était impérial que les Mangemorts soient capturés par des membres de l'ordre, afin qu'ils aient un procès juste. Il ne cherchait par ce moyen de leur rendre un service, mais il comptait commencer une nouvelle ère magique, et refusait que le peuple fasse justice par lui-même. Le ministère avait trop longtemps été sous la joute de Voldemort, et il voulait lui redonner une essence juste et respectant les lois.

Trinitus, avait donc été affecté quelques temps à la recherche des mages noirs qui avaient fui à l'étranger. Grace à ses contacts, il avait pu collaborer avec de nombreux gouvernements. Une grande partie du monde magique ignorait ce qu'il se passait au Royaume-Uni, et sa parole avait été écoutée avec attention. Malgré la réticence d'une partie de la noblesse, le Royaume-Uni rencontra une forte solidarité, et les Mangemorts comprirent rapidement que l'étranger n'était pas forcément synonyme de sécurité et d'impunité.

La perle avait tenté répandre son essence, mais l'eau était un des éléments qui dispersait la magie avec le plus de mal, ce qui avait joué en faveur des sirènes. Grace à la barrière de June, l'essence avait cessé de se disperser, et Trinitus avait réussi à condenser à nouveau le tout en une perle pour la transporter. Il devait désormais trouver un endroit où déposer cette perle. La magie noire condensée ne pouvait etre détruite, elle se dissout. Elle traverse le temps, et ne perd sa force qu'après plusieurs siècles. Il était cependant crucial de choisir avec minutieusement l'endroit du dépôt, pour que la perle ne soit pas altérée par son environnement. En attendant, elle devrait attendre au Département des Mystères. Le problème était résolu, ce ne serait pas à lui de s'en charger, cela n'entrait pas dans ses fonctions. Trinitus était l'homme de terrain, et si sa fonction lui donnait un avantage, c'était celui de s'épargner la paperasse qu'il jugeait inutile. Il recevrait un rapport lui proposant différents endroits, et il choisirait lequel serait le plus adéquat.

Une autre affaire occupait son esprit : celle de June. Si son entrevue avec la jeune fille avait pris du temps, il était loin d'être dupe. Sa mère était auror, et devait forcement être au courant de cette affaire. Elle ne pouvait ignorer sa présence au sein de la famille Weasley, et ce devait être une des raisons pour laquelle elle envoya sa fille au Terrier le temps de sa mission. Il avait déjà travaillé avec la mère de June, et avait remarqué c'était une femme d'une grande empathie, capable de s'approprier l'esprit des criminels pour anticiper leurs actions. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance, ce qui compensait ses faiblesses au combat. Elle savait pour l'affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé. June ne lui avait surement pas tout avoué, mais juste confirmé ce qu'il aurait fini par savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres, il en était certain. La crise qu'elle avait eue n'était que malchance, mais selon son expérience la prochaine n'aurait pas lieu avant des mois. En utilisant Twinny, la jeune fille avait un atout considérable. June, ou sa mère, avait compris que lorsque la magie des sorciers n'apporte pas de réponses, il faut chercher chez les autres créatures magiques. Seul un elfe de maison pourrait garder sur elle une potion aussi puissante sans en subir les conséquences. Sa nature étant différente, son corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon que les humains au remède. Le collier de June pouvait également jouer un rôle dans sa réhabilitation. Son cas était inhabituel, et en s'attelant à le résoudre avant qu'il soit trop tard, Trinitus pouvait sauver la vie des futures victimes.

Pour commencer, il devait faire en sorte que June reste au Royaume-Uni pour plusieurs mois. Dans un autre contexte politique, il n'aurait pas hésité à partir travailler pour le Ministère français afin de rester plus proche d'elle. Il connaissait même un vieux mage paranoïaque qui n'hésiterait pas à l'engager pour assurer sa sécurité pour un salaire conséquent. Cependant, il se devait d'aider son pays natal à se reconstruire, et son savoir serait plus utile au service d'une nation qu'au service d'un vieil homme. Il devrait parler de cette entreprise à Minerva, ainsi qu'à la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Il n'y avait jamais eu de transfert d'élève d'une école à l'autre. Une vieille méfiance régnait entre les écoles européennes, et seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un antécédent de la communication entre écoles de sorciers. De plus, Poudlard était loin d'etre remis sur pied, et de nombreuses familles hésitaient à envoyer leurs enfants faire leurs études sur un champ de bataille qui a vu la mort de tant de jeunes innocents. Cependant, Trinitus n'était pas inquiet. La communauté des sorciers ne laisserait pas l'école en ruine pour leurs enfants, et le transfert de June pourrait être justifié par une action politique de soutien entre les deux pays. Oui, Trinitus savait toujours comment arriver à ses fins.


End file.
